


Bisaya Only, Please

by nachosandchicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, And moreeeee fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slowburn (?)
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachosandchicken/pseuds/nachosandchicken
Summary: Kailangan niya ata ng Google upang maintindihan ang mga pinagsasabi nito.





	1. Tagalugin Mo Nga Ako

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, posted na haha nakahanap na naman ako ng maraming will. Thanks to my very malanding parents, they are enough inspiration.
> 
>  
> 
> Ate Ross! Haha nainip na ata ka sa paghihintay nito. Sorry hehe pero eto naaaaaaa. Sana magustuhan mo. /heart emojis/
> 
>  
> 
> Mga anak, eto na uli sa nanay. Labyu ol.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Suntukin tayo sa twitter daliii @kyungcentrate

-

Isang mahinang katok ang bumasag sa katahimikan ng kanyang gabi. Agad na sinulyapan ang orasan ang orasang nakasabit sa isang parte ng silid at nagsalubong ang mga kilay. Alas onse y medya na. Sino ba ang kakatok ng dis oras na ng gabi? Isang oras na din ang lumipas sa curfew ng buong dorm. At hindi basta-basta na lamang nagpapasok ng kung sinu-sino ang dorm nila kaya laking pagtataka na lang niya kung bakit may kumakatok.

Bigla niyang naalala ang sabi ng landlord. Ngayon ang dating ng bagong roommate na papalit kay Taemin. Ito na siguro iyon.

Narinig niya ulit ang mga katok at ang isang mahinang, “Naay tawo diha?” _May tao ba diyan?_

Hindi niya naintidihan ang sinabi nito pero napagpasyahan na lamang niyang tumayo mula sa pagkakahiga niya sa kama at ini-on ang lampshade sa tabi ng kama niya. Wala siyang damit pang-itaas at magulo pa ang buhok. Hindi na siya nag-abala pang magdamit kasi patulog na din siya.

Nakapaang tinungo niya ang pinto at binuksan iyon at bumungad sa kanya ang isang lalaki. May suot itong itim na cap at hindi niya masyadong maaninag ang mukha nito. Mas matangkad siya ng kaunti rito kaya di niya kita ang mukha ng kaharap. Nakasuot ito ng plaid na polo na napalooban ng isang plain white t-shirt. Itim ang pantalon at ang sapatos nito. May dala itong malaking backpack at sa paanan nito ay isang malaking maleta.

Nag-angat ito ng tingin. Ilong at bibig lang ang nakita niya. Isang matangos na ilong at makakapal na mga labi. Hindi niya naiwasang mapatitig.

Tumikhim ito. “Sorry sa istorbo. Karon ra ko naabot diri. Nasaag ko gud pag gawas nako sa airport.” _Sorry sa istorbo. Ngayon lang ako dumating. Naligaw ako kanina paglabas ko ng airport eh._

Ano daw? Tanging unang linya lamang ang naintindihan niya at ang salitang airport. Hindi naman din siguro ito alien sa paraan ng pagsasalita nito.

“Bicolano?”, tanong niya na puno ng pagtataka.

Umiling ito. “Bisaya.”

“Cebuano.”, dagdag pa nito at napatango lang siya. Nakatitig pa rin siya rito at pilit na inaaninag ang mukha.

“Uhm.. pwede ko musulod? Sakit na kaayo akong bagtak. Ganina ra gyud ko sige ug lakaw. Layo na kaayo akong nalakaw.” _Uhm.. pwede ba pumasok? Ang sakit na talaga ng mga binti ko. Kanina pa ako naglalakad at sobrang layo na ng nilakad ko._

Bakas siguro ang pagkalito sa mukha niya sa mga pinagsasabi nito kaya ngumuso ito ito at itinuro ang loob ng kwarto at inangat ang maleta na dala.

“Ah. Oo nga pala. Sorry.” Binuksan niya ng malaki ang pinto at agad itong napahinga ng maluwag at pumasok. Binagsak kaagad nito ang backpack at ang malaking maleta at naupo sa sahig. Tinanggal ang sapatos at ang polo at isinunod ang cap. Tumihaya ito sa malamig na sahig.

“Finally.” ngumiti ito habang nakapakit.

At finally din, nakita na ni Jongin ang mukha nito na nasisinagan ng buwan na sumisilip sa bintana niya. Ayaw niya ng ilaw lalo na sa tuwing matutulog na siya. Pero sa ngayon, hindi niya maiwasang ma-appreciate ang liwanag sa gabi lalo na sa liwanag na tumatama sa mukha nito.

Makapal ang may pagka-tsokolate nitong buhok na tumatabing sa mga makakapal nitong mga kilay. Mahahaba din ang mga pilik-mata nito at tama nga siya, napakatangos ng ilong nito. Makakapal din ang mga labi nito at di niya naiwasang titigan ulit ang mga iyon. Mapula-pula at mukhang malambot.

Nagmulat ito ng mata at agad na nag-iwas ng tingin mula sa pagkakatayo sa may pinto. Isinara niya ito at ini-lock. Tumingin ito sa kanya. “Asa ko dapita matulog?” _Saan ako matutulog?_

Hindi siya makasagot. Maliban sa hindi niya naiintidihan ang sinabi nito at tulog lang nakuha niya, para siyang na-estatwa sa ganda ng mga mata nito na tinatamaan ng buwan. Napaka-brown ng mga iyon at sobrang bilugan ng mga ito. Ngayon lamang siya nakakita ng napakagandang mga mata na tulad nito.

Umiwas siya ng tingin dahil baka tuluyan siyang malunod. Kinamot na lang niya ang ulo sa tanong nito at hinulaan na lamang ang isasagot. Bakit ba kasi hindi ito nagta-Tagalog? Mas madali pa silang magkaintindihan.

“Pwede mong gamitin ang isang kama. Nalinis na yan ni Taemin bago siya umalis.”, itinuro niya ang katabing kama sa kanya.

Mabilis pa sa alas kwatro itong bumangon at dumamba sa ngayo’y kama na nito. Tinanggal lahat ng unan at niyakap ang mga iyon. Isa sa bisig at dalawa sa paanan nito, tig-iisa ang mga binti. Hindi ba ito mag-uunan? Napangiti na lang din si Jongin nang makitang pumikit na ito at ngumiti mula sa pagkakapwesto nito. Kita niya sa mukha nito ang pagod at marahil kailangan na nito ng pahinga.

Naglakad na siya pabalik sa sariling kama at papatayin na sana ang ilaw sa tabi nang umungol ito ng kaunti. “Pwede dili lang palungon ang suga? Dili ko makatulog walay suga gud.”, sabi nito sabay hikab. _Pwede wag lang patayin ang ilaw? Hindi ako nakakatulog ng walang ilaw._

Napahinga na naman ng malalim si Jongin. Alien language na naman. At napansin nito kaagad. “Lights on, please.”

Yun pala yun. Pero paano ba niya sasabihin dito na hindi din siya nakakatulog na may ilaw? Pero naaawa siya sa itsura nito na pagod na pagod. Ayaw niya ding maging sanhi ng hindi pagkakatulog nito ngayong gabi dahil lang hindi siya makatulog ng may ilaw. Napagdesisyunan niyang siya nalang muna ang mag-a-adjust ngayon. Bibili nalang siya ng eye mask bukas.

Hinayaan na lang niya na bukas ang ilaw at nahiga na rin sa kama niya. Kahit ayaw niyang nagkukumot ay napilitan na rin siya para may pantakip sa mga mata niya.

"Ano nga pala ang pangalan mo?" Tanong niya, nagbabasakaling sumagot ito sa pagitan ng mahihina nitong mga hilik.

Katahimikan. Tulog na nga ito. Tumalikod na lamang siya at nagtakip ng isa pang unan sa mukha para hindi masyadong masilaw sa ilaw na tumatagos sa kumot.

"K-Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Do." Mahinang sambit ng katabi na nagpamulat ng mata niya.

Tinanggal niya ang unan at kumot mula sa mukha at sinulyapan ito. Nakanganga na ito at nakadikit ang matabang pisngi sa unan habang akap-akap nito iyon.

Di niya napigilan mapangiti.

Cute.

-

Nagising si Jongin sa amoy ng nilulutong pagkain. Nagsalubong ang kilay niya at agad na inangat ang ulo.

“Taemin!”, sigaw niya. “Ano na naman yang niluluto mo?! Diba sinabi ko namang wag mo ng galawin ang kusina?!”

Padabog siyang umupo at ginulo ang buhok. Ayaw na ayaw niya kasi si Taemin na pinapakialaman ang kusina ng buong kwarto nila. Kung hindi nito tinatawag ang buong fire nation, nagsasayang lang ito ng mga lulutuin kasi parating sunog ang resulta ng mga iyon.

“Taemin! Ano ba--”

Napatigil si Jongin nang makapasok siya sa kusina. Nadatnan niya ang isang lalaki. At hindi ito si ang hyung niya. Nakasuot ito ng puting t-shirt at black shorts. May towel na nakasabit sa leeg nito at halatang kaliligo lang kasi medyo basa pa ang buhok nito at meron din itong suot na eyeglasses.

Napalunok si Jongin nang mapansin niyang may pagkalapad ang likod nito.

“Maayong buntag!” _Magandang umaga!_ , bati nito sa masiglang boses at itinaas ang hawak na sandok.

Nahilamos niya ang palad sa sariling mukha. Oo nga pala, dumating ang kanyang bagong roommate kagabi. Si Kyungsoo.

Napatingin siya sa mesa. May sinangag na at iilang sunny side-up. May hot choco na ring nakahanda. Marahil napansin ni Kyungsoo ang pagtingin niya doon kaya tumikhim ito at tumawa ng kaunti. Inangat niya ang tingin at hugis-pusong ngiti ang bumungad sa kanya.

“Uh.. sorry kaayo. Nanghilabot ko sa imong kusina.” _Uh.. sorry talaga. Pinakialaman ko yung kusina mo._ Nagkamot pa ito ng ulo na animo’y nahihiya. “Akoa nalang pud gi-recyle imong kan-on kay basin malabay ra.” _Ni-recycle ko nalang din yung kanin mo, sayang baka matapon lang._

Tumalikod ito uli at nilagay ang mga nagamit na kagamitan sa lababo. Nagpabalik-balik ang tingin niya sa nakatalikod nitong anyo at sa pagkaing nakahain. First time niyang may madatnan na pagkain sa mesa. Hindi pa niya nararanasan na may pagkaing aabutan pagkagising sa umaga. Kadalasan ay sa university nalang siya nag-aagahan kaya bago ang lahat ng ito sa kanya. Lalo na ang bagong roommate na may hugis-pusong ngiti.

“Ali na diri. Mabugnaw na ni.” _Halika na. Lalamig na ‘to._ , sabi nito at naupo na sa harap ng mesa. Tumingin ito sa kanya at halatang hinihintay siya.

Napaubo na lamang siya at doon niya naalalang wala pala siyang shirt na suot. "Magdadamit muna ako."

Bumalik siya sa loob at kumuha ng maluwag na t-shirt. Hindi mawala sa isip niya na hindi man lang ito na-awkward na makita siya nitong walang pang-itaas kagabi. Ah baka pagod lang, sa isip niya. Ipinilig niya ang ulo at bumalik sa kusina. Naupo na siya katapat nito at binigyan lamang siya nito ng isang ngiti.

"Kaon na ta?" _Kain na tayo?_

Tumango siya bilang sagot at magsisimula na sanang magsandok nang natigilan siya. Nakatitig ito sa kanya at bigla siyang kinabahan.

"Bakit?"

"Di ba ka mag-ampo before mukaon?" _Di ka ba nagdadasal before kumain?_

Hindi na niya mabilang kung ilang beses na siyang nagkakamot ng ulo. Hindi niya talaga ito maintindihan. Napanguso din siyang kaunti nang masulyapan ang kumakaway na sunny side-up sa harap niya. Gutom na siya.

“Pray before eating?”

Dahan-dahan siyang umiling. Hindi nila kaugalian ni Taemin na magdasal bago kumain. Sinusunggaban din nila agad ang pagkain nang hindi man lang nagdadasal. Kaya nanibago siya kay Kyungsoo.

Pumikit ito at pinagsalikop ang mga kamay sa ibabaw ng mesa. Nakigaya na lamang siya dito para matapos na. At isa pa, hindi siya naka-focus sa panalangin nito. Nakatuon ang tingin niya sa kumikibot nitong mga labi. Sobrang ganda ng mga iyon. Napatitig na lamang siya doon ng matagal. Patawarin sana siya ng Panginoon ngayon dahil masyadong nakaka-distract ang mga labi ng kaharap.

Sorry po Lord, usal niya sa isip.

“Amen.”

Tumikhim ito at nagdilat at mabilis pa sa alas kwatro na pumikit si Jongin for effect at animo’y taimtim din na nanalangin. Tumangu-tango pa siya at idinikit at nakasalikop na kamay sa labi. “Amen.”

“Kaon na ta.” _Kain na tayo._

Ito na ang unang magsandok para sa sarili. Hinintay niyang matapos ito bago hainan ang sarili. Nagsimula na silang kumain ng tahimik nang bigla nitong itinuro ang hot choco malapit sa plato niya.

“Wa ko kahibaw if hilig ka ug kape, so hot choco nalang akong gitimpla.” _Di ko alam if mahilig ka ba sa kape, so hot choco nalang ang tinimpla ko._ , sabi nito.

May mga nakuha naman siya sa pinagsasabi nito kaya tumango siya. “Okay lang. Di din naman ako mahilig sa kape.”

“Unsa gani imong pangalan?” _Ano nga pala ‘yung pangalan mo?,_ tanong nito. Nakatitig ito sa kanya habang ngumunguya. Hindi niya tuloy maiwasang ma-conscious ngayong kitang-kita na niya ang bilugang mga mata nito na nakatuon lamang sa kanya.

“Uhm.. Jongin. Jongin Kim.”

Binitawan nito ang kubyertos na hawak at inilahad ang kamay. May biglang bumundol na kaba sa dibdib niya nang unti-unti itong ngumiti. Mas maliwanag pa sa sikat ng araw ang paraan ng pagkakangiti nito. “Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Do.”

Alam ko, yun ang gusto niyang sabihin dito dahil naiusal na nito ang pangalan bago matulog kagabi. Pero sa loob-loob niya, gusto niyang hawakan ang kamay nito. Kaya di na siya nag-atubili na kunin ang kamay nito. Malambot. Napakalambot ng kamay ni Kyungsoo.

Bumitaw agad ito at itinuloy ang pagkain. Tiningnan ito bago ipinagpatuloy ang kanya.

"Pila na imong edad?" _Ilang taon ka na?,_ biglang tanong nito.

Inangat niya ang tingin at nahihiyang ngumiti. "Uhm, pwede ka bang mag-tagalog? Hindi kita naiintidihan.", hinging pasensya niya.

Cute itong umiling. "Di ko confident sa akong tagalog to be honest. Awkward kaayo ko paminawon." _Di ako confident sa tagalog ko to be honest. Awkward ako pakinggan._

Puro ata question marks ang lumulutang sa harap niya kaya tumawa ito ng mahina. "Di.. ako.. confident.", sabi nito

"Pero paano tayo magkakaintidihan? Naiintidihan mo ako tapos ako hindi kita maintindihan?", curious niyang tanong. Yun naman talaga dapat diba? Nakakakintindi ito ng tagalog habang siya hindi. Dapat ito ang nag-aadjust.

Naalala niya na may tanong pala ito. "Ano nga pala yung tanong mo kanina?"

"Ah.. age?", sabi nito na bahagyang namula.

"21. Ikaw?"

"22."

Tumango na lang siya. Mukhang di ata niya ito mapipilit na magsalita dahil mukhang di ito confident magsalita ng tagalog. Pansin niyang may kaunting accent din ito sa sinabi nito kanina. At parang tahimik din itong tao kaya di nalang din siya nagsalita. Hindi pa siya masyadong komportableng makipag-usap.

Tahimik lang nitong tinapos ang pagkain at niligpit iyon. Hinugasan na din nito ang sariling plato. Napansin niyang may sachet ng dishwashing liquid sa may lababo. Hindi niya naaalalang bumili siya ng ganun. Baka ito ang bumili.

Nagpunas ito ng kamay at humarap na kanya.

"Nice to meet you, roommate."

Ngumiti ng kaunti bago siya nito iniwan sa kusina.

\--

“I heard dumating na yung bagong roommate mo.”, sabi ni Jongdae sa tabi niya. Nasa library sila ngayon at tinatapos ang report niya sa isang subject nila.

“Oo.”, mahinang usal niya nang hindi man lang niya ito tinitingnan. Kailangan na niyang matapos at maipasa ito ngayong hapon.

“Tapos?”

Sa gilid ng mata niya, alam niyang nakangiti ito. At hindi niya gusto ang ngiting iyon.

“Okay naman.”, binilisan niya ang pagtitipa sa sariling laptop. Kailangan niyang matapos agad kasi masyadong mausisa ang mokong. Baka bugbog ang aabutin nito pag di niya ito nilayasan kaagad.

“Type mo?”

Napatigil siya at tiningnan ito ng masama. Ang creepy talaga ng ngiti nito. Gusto niyang burahin iyon pero pinigilan na lamang niya ang sarili. Mas may dapat siyang alahanin ngayon kesa sa patulan ang panunukso nito.

“Tigilan mo ‘ko Jongdae.” , may warning ang pagkakasabi niya at ibinalik ang atensyon sa ginagawa.

“Ay, type mo nga.”, nakangising sabi nito at obvious na obvious sa boses nito na nag-eenjoy ito sa ginagawang panggigisa sa kaibigan.

Tinapunan niya ulit ito ng tingin at akmang susuntukin nang bigla itong kinuha ang libro sa harap niya at may itinuro as if hindi siya nito tinutukso. “Eto oh, type mo to. Tas eto din. Idagdag mo na sa report mo. Essential informations to.”, bawi nito agad-agad.

Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin na sinuklian lang nito ng nakakalokong ngisi. Babalik na sana siya sa pagta-type nang may mahagip ang mga mata niya.

Naka-backpack na brown at nakasalamin. Nakasuot ito ng grey na sweater at blue na pantalon. Palinga-linga ito sa buong lugar habang naka-pout. At hindi niya naiwasan ang unti-unting pagsilay ng ngiti sa mga labi. Mukha itong batang naligaw dito sa university sa itsura nito. Nakanguso ito habang tinatanaw kung saan pupunta. Cute talaga, ani niya sa isip. Sigurado ba talaga itong mas matanda ito sa kanya ng isang taon?

“Iyon na ba si Kyungsoo?”, bulong ni Jongdae sa tabi niya na sinusundan pala kung saan siya nakatingin. May panunukso na naman ulit ang boses nito pero nagsalubong ang kilay niya nang mapagtanto ang tanong nito.

“Bakit mo alam ang pangalan niya?”

Tinaas-baba nito ang mga kilay ng may nakakalokong ngiti sa mga labi at tsaka ininguso ang screen ng laptop niya.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at mabilis na pinindot ang backspace.

Kyungsoo.

Bakit nasali iyon doon sa report niya? Puta talaga.

“Di pala type ah.”, tumango ito ng mabagal habang nakangisi. “Hindi daw type, pero nai-type.”

Namula siyang kaunti pero hindi na lang niya pinansin ang kaibigan at muling hinanap ng mga mata ang taong nakita niya kanina. Wala na ito.

“Mahilig ka talaga sa mga cute, no?”

“Cute mo mukha mo.” Inis na tiningnan niya ito at ang screen ng laptop. Wala na siyang maisulat. Masyado na siyang distracted. Hindi sa usiserong nasa tabi niya kundi sa cute na nakasalamin niyang roommate.

Nanggigilit ang ngipin na nai-save niya ang hindi pa natatapos na report at pinatay muna ang laptop bago ito ipinasok sa bag niya. Kailangan niya talagang matapos ngayon ang ginagawa kundi manganganib ang grades niya. At hindi nakakatulong ang paglalagi niya sa tabi ng maingay na Jongdae at ang biglaang sulpot ni Kyungsoo.

“‘San ka pupunta?”, litong tanong nito.

“Aalis. Ingay mo, di ako makapag-concentrate.” Tumayo na siya at nagsimulang lumabas. Sumunod lang ito sa kanya at binilisan ni Jongin ang paglalakad.

“Kita nalang tayo mamaya.”

\--

Napagpasyahan na lang ni Jongin na sa dorm na lamang tapusin ang report. May tatlong oras pa naman bago ang deadline. At malapit lang naman ang dorm nila sa university kaya dito na lang siya naglagi. At ang dorm ang pinakabest option niya upang makapag-focus. Walang Jongdae Kim. Walang Kyungsoo. Walang distractions.

May ngiting nagtitipa si Jongin sa keyboard niya. Nakasandal siya sa headboard ng sariling kama habang ang mga paa ay nags-sway ng kaunti. Nakakapag-focus na siya. Maliban sa siya lang mag-isa, nakakatulong pa ang pagpapatugtog niya galing sa paborito niyang playlist sa phone.

Iniunat niya sandali ang mga kamay at pinagpatuloy ang ginagawa. Ilang paragraphs nalang at tapos na siya. Panaka-naka rin ang paghihikab niya pero nilabanan iyon dahil sa report niya.

Napagpasyahan niyang tumayo muna at tunguhin muna ang CR para umihi. Naghilamos din siyang kaunti para mawala ang antok. Pinupunasan ang mukha gamit ang tuwalya habang pabalik sa kwarto nang iba ang nadatnan niya.

Napalagok si Jongin.

Isang Kyungsoo na nakaboxers lang at nakasalamin sa harap ng sariling cabinet nito, tila naghahanap ng maisusuot. Base sa mga tinuping damit nito sa sariling kama, kararating lang nito at halatang magbibihis na.

Nakatigilid ito mula sa kanya at hindi niya maiwasang titigan ang may kaputian nitong anyo. Mula sa leeg hanggang sa may dibdib dito. Sa braso nito at sa may kaliitan nitong bewang. Bumaba pa ang mga mata niya sa puwitan nito at hindi niya naialis ang tingin doon. Tuluyan na ata siyang nawala sa sarili nang masulyapan ang mapuputi at medyo may kakapalan nitong mga hita.

"Jongin?"

Dali-dali siyang umakto na pinupunasan na naman ang mukha. Kailangan niya ring itago ang mga namumulang pisngi mula sa tuwalya at naupo sa sariling kama patalikod dito. Punyeta. Nahuli ata siya nitong nakatitig. Nais na lang niyang lamunin na ng lupa.

"D-dumating ka na pala." Napamura siya sa isip dahil sa utal niya. Magtigil ka nga Kim Jongin! Nakakita ka lang ng nakahubad, parang nawala ka na agad sa mundong ibabaw, sigaw ng isip niya sa kanya.

Namumula pa rin ang mga pisngi niya. Hindi mawala sa isip kung gaano kaputi at kakinis ang mga hita nito. Pinilig niya ang ulo at pumikit. Paulit na nai-chant sa isip ang salitang report, deadline, report, deadline.

Pero wala. Tuluyan na siyang na-distract. Akala pa niya naman ay makakaraos siya sa report niya ngayon pero nabulabog na agad ang katinuan niya sa pagdating nito.

"Akoa rang gikuha akong scheds for masteral studies. Sa Wednesday pa start akong klase." _Kinuha ko lang yung scheds ko for masteral studies. Sa Wednesday pa start ng klase ko._

Scheds, masteral studies, Wednesday, start at klase. Yun lang tanging mga salitang lumutang sa isip niya pero sapat na iyon upang maintindihan niya ang nais nitong iparating.

Sinulyapan niya ito sandali at napahinga siya ng maluwag bago kinuha ang laptop. Buti at nakapagdamit na ito pero hindi mabuti sa kanya dahil hindi niya alam kung matatapos pa ba ang ginagawa dahil sa presensya nito at lalo na sa nasaksihan niya kanina.

Magdadalawang minuto na siguro siyang nakakatitig sa huling salitang nai-type niya bago pumunta ng CR kanina. Hindi man lang niya madugtungan iyon. Aware na aware sa presensya ni Kyungsoo sa buong silid. Nasa sariling kama ito at may hinahalukay sa sariling bag. Nakanguso ulit ito at may hinahanap. Inilabas nito ang isang notebook at nagsulat. May sinasabi ito sa wikang Bisaya habang nakatingin sa notebook. Mahina lamang iyon pero rinig iyon ni Jongin dahil sa katahimikan ng buong kwarto.

Hinilot niya ang sentido. Ang report niya. Wala na talaga siyang pag-asa. Napabuga na lang siya ng hangin at medyo ginulo ang buhok. Sirang-sira na talaga ang focus niya.

"Need help?", tanong nito bigla habang may hawak na ballpen.

Napatigil siya at tiningnan ito. Agad siyang umiling. Ayaw niya. Baka masira ng tuluyan ang natitirang 5% ng focus niya. Oo, focus lang niya sa blankong pagtitig sa screen ng laptop niya. "H-hindi. Okay lang."

"Basin naa koy ikatabang.", sabi nito na may ngiti sa labi.

"Tagalugin mo?", mabagal na sabi ni Jongin. Nagbabasakali na mag-Tagalog ulit ito ngayon. Isang beses lang niya iyong narinig. Gusto niya ulit marinig kasi ang cute ng accent nito pag nagsasalita ng Tagalog.

Kinamot nito ang ulo at nahihiyang ngumiti. "Uhm.. baka.. may maitulong ako.", sabi nito habang nagsimulang pamulahan ng mukha. Ang cute talaga nitong mag-Tagalog at gusto na lang ni Jongin pisilin ang mga matataba nitong pisngi.

Napansin na lamang niya ang sarili na tumatango. Di niya maintindihan ang sarili. Hahayaan niyang ang isang distraction na tulungan siya sa ginagawa niya. Hindi niya alam kung may mabuting idudulot ba iyon. Pero bahala na.

\--

"Sabay na tayo sa univ, Soo?", sabi ni Jongin mula sa CR. Bukas ang pinto nito at kitang-kita niya si Kyungsoo mula sa kinaroroonan na nasa harap ng lamesa na nagliligpit ng mga pinagkainan nila. Start na din ng klase nito mamayang 11AM. Ala una pa ang klase niya pero gusto lang niya itong sabayan. Baka maligaw ulit ito. Oo, tama. Baka maligaw si Kyungsoo.

Napangiti na lang siya habang kaharap ang salamin. Soo. Yun ang napagpasyahan niyang itawag dito. Hindi naman ito umalma kaya di niya naiwasang masiyahan ng kaunti. Nagiging komportable na ito sa kanya kahit minsan lang niya itong marinig magsalita ng Tagalog. Bisaya pa rin ang iniuusal nito at kapag hindi niya naiintindihan, inii-English nitong lahat ang mga sinasabi. Wala naman siyang reklamo doon pero mas maganda lang talaga sa pandinig niya ang paraan ng pagta-Tagalog nito.

"Okay.", sabi nito na sinimulan ng hugasan ang mga platong nagamit nila.

Magsisipilyo na sana siya pero napanguso na lamang ng mapansing ubos na ang laman ng tube ng toothpaste niya. Naalala niya noon ang ginawa ni Taemin nang minsang naubusan sila ng toothpaste. Kaya naman, sinubukan niyang ngatngatin ang gitnang bahagi ng tube upang hatiin iyon.

Naka-focus siya sa pagngatngat nang may marinig siyang mahinang tawa. Napatigil siya at tumingin sa may pinto. Nandoon si Kyungsoo at nakatingin sa kanya nang may ngiti sa labi habang pinagmamasdan siyang ngatngatin ang tube ng toothpaste. Inilahad nito ang palad.

"Ambi." Akin na, nakangiting sabi nito at agad ibinigay ni Jongin ang tube rito nang may konting pagtataka. Sinundan niya ito ng tingin nang magpunta ito sa kusina ulit at nakita niyang kumuha ito ng kutsilyo at hiniwa ang gitna ng toothpaste tube.

Bumalik ito sa harap niya at ibinigay ang hating tubes. Tumawa ito ng kaunti. "Wala na pud koy toothpaste." _Wala na din akong toothpaste._

Ngumiti siya pabalik. Naiintindihan niya pero may gusto siyang marinig. Ngumisi siya. "Ano?"

Sinamaan siya nito ng tingin at tumalikod. Alam nitong tinutukso siya ni Jongin upang mag-Tagalog. "Pagdali na dira." _Bilisan mo na diyan._

Halakhak ang naisagot ni Jongin. Mabugnot ang himig ng pagkakasabi nito niyon. Sobrang cute ng pagiging bugnutin nito minsan. At hindi niya maintindihan ang lahat ng iyon kasi puro Bisaya lang ang isinusuka nitong mga salita.

"Salamat, Soo!", sigaw niya at sinaid ang laman ng hating tube bago sinipilyuhan ng maigi ang ngipin sa harap ng salamin.

Agad siyang lumabas pagkatapos at nadatnan si Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa kama nito at bihis na. Nakapagsapatos na din ito at busy sa pagkakalikot sa cellphone. Hindi man lang ito nag-angat ng tingin nang pumasok siya sa kwarto nila.

Nagbihis na lamang siya at inihanda ang mga kagamitan. Isinuot na niya din ang sapatos at tumayo na. "Tayo na?"

"Hay salamat. Abi nako ug mag ritwal pa kag kadaghan." _Hay salamat. Akala ko magriritwal ka pa ng maraming beses,_ sabay tayo nito para mag-unat. Isinuot na nito ang backpack at nauna ng lumabas ng kwarto nila.

Napailing na lang siya habang nakangiti itong sinundan palabas. Ini-lock na niya din ang pinto at lumabas na sila ng buong dorm.

Tahimik lang silang naglalakad papunta sa university. Hindi naman masyadong mainit at medyo makulimlim din ang kalangitan pero nai-enjoy ni Jongin ang katahimikang bumabalot sa kanila habang binabaybay ang daan.

"Jongin Kim?"

Agad siyang napaigtad sa boses na narinig mula sa likod. Pag lingon niya, nakita niya si Jongdae. May dala itong supot. Nakasimpleng t-shirt at shorts lang ito at nakasuot ng tsinelas. Magulo ang buhok nito. Parang galing itong convenience store nang masulyapan niya ang supot nito. Sa may kabilang kanto lang din ito nagdo-dorm.

Pero bigla siyang kinabahan nang tingnan nito si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. Tumigil na din ito sa paglalakad at tiningnan ang taong tumawag kay Jongin.

Lumapit ito sa kanila nang nakangisi at gusto na lamang ni Jongin na ibalik ito sa sinapupunan ng nanay nito sa paraan ng pagkakangiti nito. Hindi din nito inaalis ang tingin kay Kyungsoo. Abot-langit ang kaba niya at tiningnan ng masama si Jongdae sa harap niya. Nais iparating na huwag itong kumilos nang hindi niya magugustuhan.

"Aga natin Kim ah?", nakangising saad nito sa kanya. Pinandilatan niya ito pero si Kyungsoo na agad ang hinarap nito. "Kyungsoo diba?"

Nais na niyang itulak ito palayo dahil kinakabahan na siya sa takbo ng pangyayari.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at tinitigan ang inilahad na kamay ng kaibigan ni Jongin. "Jongdae Kim. Bestfriend ni Jongin."

Tinanggap naman ito niyon ang ngumiti ng kaunti. Hindi ito nagsasalita. Alam ni Jongin na ayaw nitong magsalita lalo na at Tagalog. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag doon pero ang problema niya ay paano didespatsahin ang kaibigan.

Muli siya nitong tinapunan ng tingin at tiningnan ang relo. "Wala naman akong natanggap na text na nagbago pala ng oras ng klase ni Prof. Lee. Bakit ang aga mo ngayon Kim?", ngiting-aso ito sa kanya at pinaglipat-lipat ang tingin mula sa kanya patungo kay Kyungsoo.

"M-may gagawin ako sa lib.", palusot niya.

"Hmm, wala naman akong naaalalang may pinapagawa ang mga profs natin ah."

"Paki mo ba. T-tara na, Soo?", namumulang sabi  
niya at tiningnan ang katabi na kanina pa nakamasid sa kanila.

"Soo?", tumawa ito at gusto na lamang niya itong suntukin sa mukha. Kung hindi pa nila lilisanin ni Kyungsoo ang lugar, tuluyan na siyang mapapahiya.

Hinigit na niya ang palapulsuhan ni Kyungsoo at hinila na ito nang marinig niya si Jongdae.

"Jongin!", sigaw nito pero hindi man lang niya ito nilingon at hinila ng mabilis si Kyungsoo. "See you 1PM sa first subject natin ngayon!"

Lumingon si Kyungsoo rito nang may pagtataka habang hila-hila siya ni Jongin. Sumigaw naman ulit ito. "Kyungsoo! Jongdae Kim pala ulit! Blockmate ni Jongin!"

"Jongin, buhii kuno ko." _Jongin, bitawan mo nga ako.,_ ungot nito sa tabi niya nang makalayo na sila. Pilit na hinihila ang kamay mula sa kanya at agad din naman niyang binitawan iyon. Papasok na sila ng university at medyo nauuna siyang naglalakad kaysa dito. Ramdam niya ang titig nito sa likod niya.

"1PM pa klase nimo?" _1PM pa ang klase mo?_ , mahinang sabi nito habang sinusundan siya. Bumundol ang kaba niya sa tanong nito. Huli na siya nito.

Nahihiya niyang nilingon ito at ginulo na lamang ang buhok nito upang itago ang kaba. Pinalis nito ang kamay niya at natawa siya nang sinamaan siya nito ng tingin habang inaayos ang buhok.

"1PM pa.", sagot niya at ngumisi. "Sinamahan kita kasi baka mawala ka dito sa university. Mukha ka pa namang midget, baka mapagkamalan kang elementary."

Nanlaki ang mga mata nito. "Huy! Unsa'y midget?! Mas maguwang pa ra ba ko nimo!" _Huy! Anong midget?! Mas matanda pa ako sa'yo!_

Natawa na lang siya sa itsura nito na kulang nalang ay sakalin siya. Hindi niya naiintidihan ang sinabi nito kaya ginulo na lang niya ang buhok nito ulit at kinurot ang matabang pisngi bago naglakad palayo. Kumaway pa siya habang nakatalikod at ibinulsa ang kamay sa pantalon habang ngiting-ngiti. Rinig na rinig niya pa ang pagsigaw nito.

"Bantay lang gyud ka nako inig abot sa dorm!" _Makikita mo talaga ang hinahanap mo pag dating sa dorm!_

\--

"Anong nangyari diyan sa braso mo?", usisa ni Jongdae pagdating niya sa lecture room nila.

Tinitigan na lang niya ang brasong namumula at di niya naiwasang mapangiti. Kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo kasi tinawag niya itong midget. Naalala pa niya kung paano siya nito hinabol papuntang kusina pagkarating agad nito nung gabing iyon para pagsusuntukin at pagkukurutin. Tawa lang siya ng tawa kasi gigil na gigil ito nang hindi siya nito maabot kasi iwinasiwas niya ng paulit-ulit ang towel sa mukha nito. Alam niyang nagmumura ito sa Bisaya kaya lalo lang siyang tumatawa sa mga nangyayari.

"Ngayon lang ako nakakita ng taong masaya na may pasa.", sabi nito sa tabi niya. Nalimutan niya agad ang iniisip nang marinig ang boses nito. Nilingon niya ito at sinuntok nang mahina.

"Ano ba kasi nangyari diyan?"

"Kinurot ni Kyungsoo."

Ngumisi ito. "Hmm, may kurutan na pala ngayon ah. Bakit ka niya naman kinurot?"

"Tinawag ko kasing midget.", natatawang sabi niya at hinaplos ang namumulang parte ng braso.

"Eh mukha naman talaga siyang midget ah?"

"Nagsalita ang isa pang midget."

"At least, mas matangkad ako ng kaunti sa kanya.", depensa nito.

"Oo na, oo na. Wag mong lang iparinig sa kanya yan kung ayaw mong murahin ng mga salitang hindi mo maiintidihan."

"So, type mo nga?", biglang tanong nito. Na-corner siya nito nang hindi man lang inaasahan.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya at mahinang tumango. Wala na ding silbi kung itatanggi niya kasi totoo naman. Nagkakaroon na siya ng kaunting crush sa cute niyang roommate kahit bago pa lang niya itong kakilala. Kaunti lang naman, kumbinse niya sa sarili.

"Ayun.", tinapik nito ang balikat niya. "Ligawan mo na."

Namilog ang mata niya at bahagyang namula. "Anong ligaw? Adik ka ba? Crush ko lang yung tao, ligaw na agad iniisip mo."

"Sus, dun din naman papunta 'yun. Tsaka yung paghatid mo sa kanya--"

"Hindi ko siya hinatid!", putol niya agad sa sinasabi nito. "Sinamahan ko lang si Kyungsoo.", sabi niya na lalo lang nitong ikinangisi.

"Kilala kita Jongin Kim. Wag ako.", nag-ikot pa ito ng mata at bumagsak ang balikat niya. Wala talaga siyang maitatago mula rito. Mas kilala pa ata nito ang sarili niya.

"Kung ako sa'yo, bibilisan mo."

Mabilis niyang tiningnan ito na puno ng pagtataka. Parang di niya ata gusto ang sasabihin nito, ramdam niya.

"Mukhang type ata din ng iba si Kyungsoo mo."

\--

Hindi mawala-wala sa isip ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Jongdae. Ilang araw na niya din iyong iniisip at hindi niya maiwasang mainis na may nagkakagusto na rin pala kay Kyungsoo. Alam niyang cute at mabait ito kaya posible talagang may magkagusto rito. Pero naiinis talaga siya. Wag lang magpakita sa kanya ang umaaligid kay Kyungsoo.

Selos ka ba?, biglang tanong ng isang bahagi ng isip niya.

Nalukot ang mukha sa biglang bulong ng isip. Umiling siya. Maaga pa para tawagin iyong selos. Isang buwan at mahigit pa lang niyang kilala si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya nagseselos. Naiinis lang siya. Tama. Inis lang iyon.

May inis na ginulo niya ang buhok at bumangon na. Sabado ngayon at pareho silang walang pasok. Maagang umalis si Kyungsoo sandali para ihatid ang mga damit nila sa katapat na laundry shop. Nagbilin ito ng pagkain sa mesa. Kinain niya ang pagkain sa mesa at hinugasan ang mga nagamit.

Bumalik siya sa kwarto. Ayaw niyang lumabas kasi tinatamad siya kaya napagpasyahan na lang niyang mag-browse sa internet habang hinihintay si Kyungsoo.

Maya-maya pa ay dumating na ito na dala ang malilinis nilang damit. Inilagay nito ang kanya sa paanan ng kama niya at busy na ito sa pag-aayos ng mga damit sa sariling cabinet nito.

Nakangiting tinitingnan niya ito na kumikilos lang ng tahimik sa kwarto nila. Hindi niya alam kasi bawat kilos nito ay parang cute lahat sa paningin niya.

"Kyungsoo, ano ba sa Bisaya ang jowa?", wala sa sariling tanong niya. Alam niyang nagulat si Kyungsoo sa tanong niya nang itigil nito ang ginagawa upang tingnan siya. Nagulat din siya sa sariling tanong pero hinayaan na lang niya. Wala na din siyang magawa kundi panindigan ang pagiging curious niya.

Matagal ito bago sumagot. "Uyab."

"Nagka-uyab ka na ba?", tanong niya mula sa pagkakaupo sa kama niya. Hindi niya hinihiwalayan ito ng tingin at mas nakipagtitigan pa.

Tumawa ito bigla na dahilan para magsalubong ang kilay niya. "Bakit?"

"Wala." Natatawang tumalikod ito ulit at pinagpatuloy ang pag-aayos ng gamit. Litong tinitigan niya pa rin ang likod nito. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ito tumawa.

"Bakit ka tumawa? May mali ba sa tanong ko?"

"Wala.", ulit nito.

"Kyungsoo.", nag-whine pa siya pero umiling lang ito.

"Sagutin mo na lang kasi. Nagka-uyab ka na ba?", sabi niya. Isinara nito ang cabinet bago siya tinapunan ng tingin. Pinag-krus nito ang mga braso sa dibdib at sumandal doon. May naglalarong ngiti sa mga labi nito habang nakatitig sa kanya.

Dahan-dahan itong umiling. At gustong magbunyi ng kalooban niya. Mas naging matapang pa sa sunod niyang tanong. Nag-indian sit pa siya sa kama niya.

"Walang nagmumulto?"

"Unsa?" _Ano?_

"Walang nagpaparamdam?"

"Ambot lang.", _Ewan ko._ May konting misteryo ang pagkakasabi nito niyon kaya lalo siyang napanguso. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang ibig sabihin nun. Hindi din niya makalimutan ang sinabi ni Chanyeol na may kasama itong naglalakad isang araw at ngiti-ngiti daw ito.

"M-may kasama ka daw nung isang araw.", panimula niya.

"Diin na gikan?", tumigil ito sandali bago pinagpatuloy ang sasabihin. "I mean, saan.. yan galing?"

Lihim siyang napangiti nang marinig na naman ang pagta-Tagalog nito.

"Diyan lang."

"Chismoso."

Tumuwid na ito ng tayo at lumabas para magtungo sa kusina. Agad niya itong sinundan. Umiinom ito ng tubig at siya ay nanatili sa may pinto ng kusina at pinagmamasdan ito.

"So.. hindi 'yun nagmumulto?"

Ibinaba nito ang baso sa mesa at umiling. "Hindi siya multo. Tao siya at may pangalan siya. Junmyeon."

Ngumiti siya ng napakalapad sa narinig. Iyon na ata ang pinakahabang nasabi nito sa wikang Tagalog simula ng maging roommate niya ito. Pero kailangan niya pa rin niyang makasiguro.

"Hindi siya nanliligaw?"

Kumunot ang noo nito at nagsalubong ang makakapal na kilay. "Nganong ingon ana imong mga pangutana?" _Bakit ganyan ang mga tanong mo?_

Wala na naman siyang na-gets pero nakabungisngis siya. Maliban sa naririnig na naman niya ito sa wika niya, mukhang negative ang pagmumulto ng Jungmyu na iyon base sa pagsasalubong ng mga kilay nito.

Nagkibit si Jongin ng mga balikat at ngumiti. "So hindi nga siya nanliligaw? Hindi nagmumulto?"

"Di lagi. Pero tubaga usa gud ko nganong ingun ana imong pangutana." _Hindi nga. Pero sagutin mo nga muna ako bakit ganyan ang mga tanong mo._ Tumaas medyo ang boses ni Kyungsoo pero tanging narinig lang ni Jongin ay ang salitang "di".

Tumango siya habang abot tenga ang ngiti. "Good good."

"Unsa?" _Ano?_

"Mumultuhin na kita ha.", sabi niya at iniwan na ito ng tuluyan sa kusina. Sa wakas.

"Unsa'y imong giingon Jongin?" _Ano yung sinabi mo Jongin?_

"Wala.", panggagaya niya sa sinabi nito kanina.

\--

Kagaya ng dati, sinasamahan niya pa rin si Kyungsoo papunta sa university kahit mas maaga ang schedule nito sa kanya. Iyon pa din ang nirarason niya kay Kyungsoo na ayaw niyang maligaw ang binata kahit ilang ulit na nitong sinabi na kaya na nito ang sarili. Pero sadyang matigas ang ulo niya.

At isa pa, sinisigurado niyang walang aaligid dito. Naihatid na din niya ito ng isang beses sa room nito kahit malayo ang building nito. Hiyang-hiya ito at pinagmumura na naman siya sa Bisaya na tinatawanan na lang talaga niya. Nakailang tulak pa ito sa kanya at sinisigawan siya ng, "Jongin Kim! Dili na lagi ko bata!"

Saulo na niya ang linyang iyon sa tuwing hinahatid niya ito. Alam na din niya kung ano ang ibig sabihin nun. Pero patagal ng patagal, mas gusto pa niyang ihatid ito at kalauna'y sinukuan nalang ang katigasan ng ulo niya. Wala na itong nagawa sa kakulitan niya.

Hindi na din ito nagtatanong kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng umano'y pagmumulto niya dito na ikinasaya naman din niya. Gusto lang niyang kumilos ng dahan-dahan gaya ng mga pinaggagawa niya ngayon.

Noong unang beses niya itong inakbayan ay nasikmuraan siya nito bigla sa gulat. Binabaybay nila noon ang daan patungo sa university at di niya napigilan ang sarili na ipulupot ang isang bisig sa mga balikat nito. Napaigtad ito at iyon na nga, iniwan siya nito na pulang-pula ang mga tenga at siya na hawak-hawak ang nasuntok na sikmura. Kahit medyo masakit ay sinundan niya pa rin ito habang tumatawa. Sinusubukan nitong maglakad ng mabilis at dahil mas mahaba ang mga binti niya ay naabutan niya pa rin ito. Tinataboy na naman siya nito habang namumula ang mga pisngi at gusto na lang niya itong yakapin sa ka-cute-an nito.

Nagtagal ay di na ito nagrereklamo sa biglang pang-aakbay niya. Ilang beses na nitong tinatanggal ang kamay niya pero ibinabalik niya pa rin kaya sumuko na talaga ito. Hinahayaan na lang siya nito dahil wala na itong magagawa dahil ipinanganak talaga siyang makulit.

Hindi niya alam pero nagiging clingy na siya dito. Gusto lang niya itong nasa malapit lagi. Gustung-gusto niyang amuyin ang mabango nitong buhok at itukod ang ulo sa likod ng ulo nito habang nagluluto ito.

Nagiging komportable na din siyang higaan ang kama nito at amuy-amoyin ang mga unan nito na amoy-Kyungsoo talaga. Magkahalong natural scent iyon at parang kaunting baby powder. Sobrang nakakaadik. Gusto niyang ibaon ang mga mukha doon habang-buhay. Noong una ay nagalit pa ito ay hinampas siya ng isa pang unan at pilit siyang pinapaalis kasi naayos na nito ang kama at nang nahiga na siya ay nagkalukut-lukot na.

At kagaya na lang ngayon, nasa tabi siya nito at nakasandal ang ulo niya sa balikat nito. Nakasandal ito sa may headboard ng kama at may ginagawa sa harap ng laptop nito habang siya ay naglalaro sa phone niya. Tahimik lang ito at kumikilos lang ng kaunti upang itaas ang nahuhulog na eyeglasses sa ilong nito.

Di nagtagal ay na-bored siya ginagawa kaya tinapon niya sa kabilang kama ang cellphone upang tingnan ang ginagawa nito. Ngumuso siya kasi masyado itong seryoso sa pagtitipa at hindi man lang siya pinapansin. Kaya naman nagsumiksik siya lalo na dahilan upang itigil nito saglit ang ginagawa.

"Kalihok ba nimo." _Ang likot mo._

Ipinikit niya ang mata habang nakangiti. Hindi man lang niya pinakinggan ang sinabi nito at lalo pang sumiksik sa katawan nito. Ibinaon niya ang ilong sa may balikat nito at lihim na sininghot iyon. Ang bango talaga, wala sa sariling usal niya sa isip.

Napahinga ito bago ibinalik at atensyon sa ginagawa at inayos ang salamin. Muli na naman siyang napanguso. Gusto lang naman niyang pansinin siya nito. Mahirap ba yun?

Idinilat niya ang mata at kumilos ng kaunti nang masulyapan niya ang leeg nito. Sobrang inviting ang kaputian nito kaya naman hindi niya napigilan ang sarili na idikit ang ilong doon at dahan-dahang inamoy.

Automatic ang reaction ni Kyungsoo. Napaigtad ito at dali-daling lumayo.

"Samoka ba nimo?" _Bakit ang gulo mo?_ , sabi nito sa mataas na boses at hindi nakaligtas sa paningin ni Jongin ang dahan-dahang pamumula ng mga pisngi at tenga nito.

Ngumisi lang siya. Sa wakas, nakuha na niya ang buong atensyon nito.

"Ang bango eh.", nakangiting sabi niya at nasuntok na naman siya sa may balikat.

"Balik didto bi!" _Bumalik ka dun! ,_ turo nito sa kama niya. "Pahawa!" _Alis!_

"By?", nakangising sabi niya habang iniilagan ang mga tama nito. "As in baby? Ako na ang baby mo?"

Sumigaw ito at hinampas siya ng unan ng paulit-ulit na iniilagan niya pa rin. Napuno ng tawa niya ang buong kwarto.

"Layas!"

"Ayaw.", parang batang ungot niya. Nanggigil na sinubukan siya nitong itulak paalis sa kama nito at mas hinigpitan lang niya ang kapit sa may headboard upang hindi mahulog.

"Jongin, ano ba?!"

Lalo lang lumakas ang loob niya sa narinig. Mabilis na ipinulupot ni Jongin ang mga braso niya dito. Agad itong nagpupumiglas at muntik pang mahulog ang laptop nito kung di niya mabilis na naagapan nang hindi man lang ito binibitawan.

Pilit pa rin itong kumakawala kaya naman nagsalita na siya. "'Pag ikaw naglikot pa, hahalikan kita.", banta niya at agad itong tumigil.

Nanlaki ang mga mata nito habang nakatitig sa kanya na sinuklian naman niya agad ng isang matamis na ngiti.

"Suwayi gyud Jongin Kim. Suwayi." _Subukan mo lang Jongin Kim. Subukan mo lang._ , banta din nito habang nakakulong sa mga bisig niya.

Humagikhik na lamang siya. Alam niyang may banta sa boses nito pero sa ngayon, gustung-gusto lang talaga niya itong yakapin kaya mas hinigpitan lang niya lalo ang kapit dito.

Kinurot nito ang tagiliran niya. Mahina lang iyon at alam ni Jongin na tuluyan na itong bumigay. Siniksik ang mukha sa mabango nitong leeg.

Ayaw pa sana niyang bumitaw sa pagkakayakap pero kita niyang medyo nangangalay na ito sa posisyon kaya dahan-dahan niya itong binitawan. Nginitian niya ito ng pagkatamis-tamis bago niya iniwan ito at sumampa na sa sariling kama. Tinakpan niya ang mukha ng unan at tumalikod dito habang kagat-kagat ang labi. Oo, kinikilig siya.

"Mura kag adik, Jongin." _Para kang adik, Jongin._ , sabi nito matapos ng mahabang sandali.

Napili na lang magpanggap na humihilik. Ayaw pa niyang sabihin na gusto na niya ito. Na gusto niya ang mga ngiti nito. Ang tawa at ang pagsasalubong ng mga kilay nito tuwing naiinis. Kahit ang pagmumura nito sa ibang linggwahe parang nagiging maganda na ata sa pandinig niya. Ang iilang mga sinasabi nito sa tagalog na aaminin niyang sobrang nagpapahulog lalo sa kanya. Ang mga luto nito at minsan nitong pagdadabog kapag hindi niya nilalagay sa tamang lagayan ang kanyang mga gamit.

Hindi muna ngayon kahit na parang sasabog na ata ang puso niya sa mga nararamdaman para dito.

Palihim na lang siyang ngumiti.

Adik na adik. Sa'yo.

\--

"Kyung!"

Sabay na napalingon si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa tumawag dito. Mabilis itong pumunta sa gilid ni Kyungsoo na may malaking ngiti. Napatitig siya sa lalaki.

At anong Kyung?

"Uy, Junmyeon.", simpleng bati ni Kyungsoo dito.

Junmyeon. Ito yun. Tiningnan niya ito mula ulo hanggang paa. Pandak. Maputi. Mukhang mayaman sa suot nitong branded na relo. Nakangiti ito at ang gusto lang gawin ni Jongin ay burahin ang ngiting iyon. Bakit ito nakikipag-usap kay Kyungsoo? At kailangan talaga ilabas lahat ng ngipin kapag ngingiti? Tangina lang.

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay niya at unti-unti na siyang naiinis kay Kyungsoo at si labanos na unano sa harap niya. Nakita lang ni Kyungsoo ang pandak na ito, nakalimutan na siya agad? Anong karapatan nito na kalimutan siya na siya ang naghahatid dito araw-araw?

"Ah, nga pala. Si Jongin. Roommate ko. Jongin, si Junmyeon. Kaibigan ko at classmate ko rin sa isa kong major. Siya yung na-kwento ko sa'yo na tumulong sa'kin sa isa kong report."

Lumaki yata ang ulo ni Jongin. Hindi siya makapaniwala. Si Kyungsoo. Straight na nag-tagalog sa harap niya at sa harap nitong si Junmyeon?

Gusto niyang magwala. Hirap na hirap siyang pagsalitain ito ng tagalog at eto si Kyungsoo ngayon, parang natural na natural lang na magsalita sa harap niya. At bakit ang sabi nito ayaw nitong mag-tagalog kasi nahihiya ito sa accent nito. Tapos ngayon, parang balewala lang itong nagsasalita kahit na ba may kaunti pa ring accent dito.

Ikinuyom niya ang mga palad at kulang na lang ay magdilim ang paningin. Sobrang naiinis siya. So all this time, kapag kausap nito si Junmyeon ay nagtatagalog ito? At siya, pinahihirapan pa siya nito lagi na kailangan pa niyang humanap ng Bisaya at Cebuano dictionary sa Google upang maintidihan niya ang mga pinagsasabi nito.

"Nice to meet you, bro.", sabi nito sa tunog-mayaman nitong pagsasalita at inilahad ang kamay.

Tinitigan lang niya ang kamay nito bago tiningnan si Kyungsoo.

"Alis na ako.", sabi niya sa malamig na tinig na hindi man lang tinanggap ang pakikipagkamay ni Junmyeon.

Tumalikod na siya at iniwan ang mga ito. Halo na ang nararamdaman niya pero nangingibabaw ang inis. Inis sa pagmumukha ni Junmyeon. Inis kasi nagtatagalog pala so Kyungsoo. Naiinis na siya sa lahat-lahat.

Hindi na niya nagawang ihatid ng tuluyan si Kyungsoo sa room nito. May maghahatid na naman dito. Wala na siyang silbi.

Sinipa niya ang basurahan sa may daan pabalik ng building niya.

Ito ba talaga ang selos?

\--

"Jongin, di ka mudungan nako?" _Jongin, di ka ba sasabay sa akin?_ , rinig niyang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Nakamaluktot siyang nakahiga sa kama habang naka-kumot ang buong katawan. Kanina pa siya gising. Mas nauna pa ata siyang gumising kay Kyungsoo. Ayaw niyang sagutin ito. Naiinis at nagtatampo pa rin siya hanggang ngayon dahil sa nangyari. At bakit ba hindi nalang ito magtagalog? Tutal nagsasalita naman ito ng ganun. Parang na-down pa ata ang nararamdaman niya habang iniisip na hindi man lang ito naaawa sa kanya na siyang roommate at kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Hindi man lang ito naaawa sa pagpapakahirap niyang intindihin ang mga sinasabi nito. Mas importante pa ata si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo.

Edi dun na siya! Paki ko ba., galit na sigaw niya sa isip.

Hindi siya gumalaw at pinakikinggan lang ang mga yabag ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto. Dalawang araw na niya itong hindi hinahatid. Pangatlo na ngayon. Nagpapanggap lang siya na tulog lagi. At kapag parating na ito sa gabi, dali-dali siyang nahihiga sa kama at magpanggap ulit. Matagal siyang nakakatulog pero lagi lang siyang nananatili sa ilalim ng kumot upang pakinggan ang mga ginagawa nito. Ayaw pa rin niyang kausapin ito.

"Jongin." Naramdaman niya ito sa may gilid ng kama niya pero di siya nagpatinag. Hindi niya pinansin ito.

Narinig nalang niyang ang mahaba nitong buntong-hinga tsaka ang mahinang, "Baka maligaw ako."

Napatigil siya at pumikit ng mariin. Hindi siya pwedeng bumigay kahit nakakaawa ang boses nito. Hindi siya dapat madaling bumibigay kasi nagtatampo pa talaga siya.

"Alis na ako. May food sa table."

Narinig ni Jongin na lumabas na ito ng tuluyan. Tinanggal niya ang kumot mula sa mukha at tinitigan ang kisame ng mahabang sandali bago bumangon. May pagkain na nga sa mesa.

Kinain niya pa rin iyon kahit nagtatampo siya sa binatang nagluto nun. Sayang din naman. O sige na nga, sanay sa siya mga niluluto nito. Kinain niya iyon dahil hindi sa masasayang lang ang pagkain kundi gusto niya pa rin ang luto ni Kyungsoo kahit simpleng putahe lang ang mga iyon. At bawat umaga na hindi niya ito sinasamahan papunta sa university, hindi pa rin nito nakakalimutan na lutuan siya ng agahan kahit na alam nitong may tampo si Jongin dito.

Napagpasyahan na lang niyang wag ng pumasok. Dalawa lang naman ang subject niya ngayon at wala siya sa mood. Sobrang down niya ngayon.

Nag-stay na lang din siya sa dorm. Ayaw niyang lumabas kaya wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi ang matulog nalang sa dorm.

Nagising siya sa amoy ng nilulutong pagkain at di naiwasang makaramdam ng dejá vu. Iyon ang unang umaga na nagising siya na may agahan na niluto ang bagong roommate.

Sinulyapan niya ang bintana at nahilamos ang mukha. Gabi na pala. Ilang oras ba ang itinulog niya? Kinuha niya ang phone sa may katabing mesa at ini-on iyon. 7:12PM. Napansin din niyang may limang messages. Dalawa galing kay Jongdae at tatlo galing kay Kyungsoo.

Una niyang binuksan ang mensahe ni Jongdae. Nagkkwento na naman ito tungkol sa crush nito. In-exit niya agad at tinitigan ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo na nakakatatak sa messages. Nagdalawang-isip pa siya kung bubuksan ba niya o hindi. Pero pinili na lang niya ang una.

At di niya napigilan ang pagsilay ng ngiti sa labi. Pero agad na pinawi kasi naalala niyang nagtatampo pa siya.

**From: Kyungsoo**

**2:41PM**

Jongin?

**From: Kyungsoo**

**2:56PM**

Galit ka ba sa akin?

 

At ang huling mensahe ang nagpabalik ng ngiti niya.

**From: Kyungsoo**

6:32PM

Bumili ako ng manok. Magluluto ako ng tinola. Di ba favorite mo yun?

 

Tinitigan niya ng matagal ang mensaheng iyon habang parang timang na nakangiti. Parang alam ata talaga nito kung ano ang weakness niya.

Narinig niya ang mahinang tikhim sa may pinto ng kwarto at nag-angat siya ng tingin. At hindi na naman niya napigilan ang kaba sa dibdib.

May suot itong blue na apron at suot-suot pa din nito ang salamin. Hindi pa ata ito nagbibihis kasi nakapantalon pa ito. Suot din nito ang pambahay na tsinelas niya. Mukhang diretso sa kusina ito pagkadating.

Kinagat niya ang ibabang-labi at inilagay ang cellphone sa tabi ng kama niya. Dahan-dahan siyang bumangon at pilit na iniiwasan ang tingin nito. Gusto niyang yakapin ito ngayon kasi ang cute nitong tingnan sa itsura nito. At miss na na miss niya ito pero pinigilan niya ng mabuti ang sarili. Nagtatampo pa siya diba?

"Di ka pumasok?", tanong nito.

Umiling lang siya. Hindi siya sanay na kinakausal na siya nito sa tagalog.

"Bakit?"

"Wala lang.", kibit-balikat niyang sagot at tumayo upang kumuha ng masusuot na t-shirt sa cabinet niya. Tahimik lang itong nakamasid sa kanya.

"Halika na. Luto na ang tinola.", sabi nito na halatang bagsak ang boses at bumalik na sa kusina.

Sinundan niya lang ito ng tingin at bumuntong-hininga. Sumunod na agad siya at hindi maiwasang maglaway sa tinolang manok na nakahain sa mesa. Lumunok pa siya kasi alam na alam niyang napakasarap niyon lalo na't si Kyungsoo ang nagluluto.

Nakaupo na ito at umupo na lang din siya sa tapat nito. Tahimik lang silang dalawa at hinihintay kung sino ang unang magsasalita.

Ito na agad ang bumasag sa katahimikan. "Kain na tayo."

Pero bago iyon nagdasal muna sila. Ito na ang unang naghain at sumunod naman siya. Napakatahimik ng hapag-kainan at ramdam niya din ang panaka-nakang pagtitig si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Jongin."

Nag-angat siya ng tingin mula sa pagkakahigop niya ng sabaw at tiningnan ito.

"Galit ka ba sa akin?"

Ibinaba niya ang kutsara at umiling. Hindi siya galit. Tampo ang tamang salita.

"Hindi. Hindi ako galit sa'yo."

"Sinungaling.", sabi nito na medyo ikinagulat niya. "Bakit hindi mo na ako inihahatid?"

"I-inaantok pa kasi ako eh.", kabadong palusot niya. Seryoso ang mukha nito sa harap niya kaya kinakabahan siya.

"Sinungaling. Galit ka."

"Soo, hindi nga sabi."

"Alam kong galit ka. Bakit ka ba nagsisinungaling sa akin?"

Tuluyan na siyang nainis. "Kyungsoo, hindi ako galit, okay?"

Nainis na din ito. "Kung di ka galit, eh ano? Ilang araw mo na akong hindi pinapansin. Tatlong araw mo na din akong hindi sinasamahan papunta sa university." Tumaas na ang boses nito."At yung mga pagkain na inihahanda ko sa'yo sa umaga? Tinatapon mo diba kasi galit ka sa akin? Tapos pagdating ko sa gabi, tulog ka na. Galit ka at iniiwasan mo 'ko.", mahabang litaniya nito na ikinagulat niya talaga. Sa tanang buhay niya, iyon ang pinakamahabang narinig niya mula kay Kyungsoo. At gulat din kasi straight ang pagkakasabi niyon sa tagalog kahit na may accent talaga ito.

"Hindi naman kasi ganun Soo--"

"Eh ano nga?!", biglang sigaw nito.

Nagpanting ang tenga niya at napasigaw na rin. "Nagtatampo ako!"

Napatigil ito at tinitigan siya ng matagal.

"Bakit?"

"Tinatanong mo kung bakit? Nagtatampo ako sa'yo at hindi mo alam kung bakit?", napagiit na siya ng ngipin.

"Dahil ba kay Junmyeon?"

"Oo! Dahil sa pandak na yun! Tampung-tampo ako, Soo! Hindi mo alam kung gaano ko siyang gustong bungian habang nakikipag-usap siya sa'yo nung araw na yun? At Kyung? Talaga lang ha? Bakit ganun ang tawag niya sa'yo?", pinanliitan niya ito ng mata.

"At ikaw. Sa'yo ako nagtatampo talaga, alam mo ba yun? Kasi hindi mo man lang ako magawang tagalugin sa tuwing nakikipag-usap ka sa akin! Ilang buwan na tayong magkasama at mabibilang lang ata sa darili na nagtatagalog ka sa harap ko. Tapos bigla ka nalang magtatagalog sa harap ko pa at ng labanos na iyon?"

"Jongin--"

"Di pa ako tapos.", itinaas niya ang kamay sa mukha nito. "Di mo ba alam na pinaghihirapan kong i-translate ang bawat sinasabi mo sa Google kasi hindi mo man lang ako magawang kausapin sa sarili kong wika? At dumating lang si Junmyeon, ang galing galing mo na. Ano? Nagpapa-tutor ka ba sa kanya? Nandito naman ako ah. Mas magaling akong magtagalog dun! Di na ba ako importante sa'yo, Kyungsoo?"

Hingal na hingal siya sa mga pinagsasabi niya. Kailangan lang niya talaga ilabas ang lahat ng iyon. Nakangaga lang ito sa harap niya habang nakatitig sa mukha niya. Pula na siguro ang mukha sa biglaang outburst niya.

Guni-guni lang ba niya o ano dahil tumawa si Kyungsoo. Isang napakagandang tawa na ngayon lang niya narinig at siya naman ang napatanga dito.

Pero biglang bumalik ang inis nang tuluyang lumakas ang tawa nito. Hindi na iyon nakakatuwa kahit aminin man niya sa sariling napakaganda ng tawa nito.

"Pinagtatawanan mo ba ako?", inis na tanong niya.

Pinahid muna nito ang luha sa mata bago tumango. "Oo."

"Sa haba ng sinabi ko, pagtatawanan mo lang ako?! Ang insensitive mo Kyungsoo!"

Tumigil ito pero nakangiti pa rin. Tiningnan siya nito sa mata. "Nagseselos ka ba kay Junmyeon, Jongin?"

At napanganga na namn siya. Hindi niya mahanap ang sasabihin at isasagot sa tanong nito. Nagseselos ba siya?

"Hindi.", wala sa sariling sagot niya habang iniwas ang mata.

Pinagsalikop nito ang mga kamay sa babaw ng mesa nang hindi siya nilulubayan ng tingin.

"Nagseselos ka."

"Hindi nga.", nagsimula ng mamula ang mga pisngi niya at kukuha sana ng isang pirasong manok mula sa bowl na nasa harap para maiwasan ang panggigisa nito nang tampalin nito ang kamay niya. Nabitawan niya iyon at agad na sinamaan ng tingin.

"Nagseselos ka nga. Bakit?"

"Hindi nga sabi!"

"So okay lang na tawagan ko si Junmyeon ngayon at papuntahin dito kasi balak kong magpaturo ng Tagalog para sa ginagawa kong Filipino thesis."

Nagsalubong ang kilay niya sa narinig. "Ano?!"

"Papupuntahin ko si Junmyeon dito."

"Dorm ko 'to!", sigaw niya.

Ngumisi ito. "Dorm ko rin 'to. Basin ug nakalimot ka." _Dorm ko rin 'to. Baka nakakalimutan mo._

Tumayo na ito at niligpit ang sariling plato habang nakangisi sa kanya. "Asa na gani to akong cellphone?" _Asan na nga yung cellphone ko?_ Nagpalinga-linga pa ito sa buong kusina at biglang nag-panic si Jongin. Tatawagan nito si Junmyeon.

"Oo na! Nagseselos na ako!", bulalas niya.

Tumigil ito sa may lababo at inilagay doon ang plato bago uling humarap sa kanya. Sumandal ito doon, ang mga kamay ay nasa magkabilang gilid nito.

"Care to tell me why?", naka-smirk na tanong nito.

Parang may naghahabulan sa dibdib at may mga nagliliparan sa tiyan niya sa paraan ng pagkakatingin nito sa kanya. At para atang tumigil ang mundo sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya.

Tinitigan niya ito pabalik mula sa pagkakaupo niya.

"Ganahan ko nimo. Ganahan gyud kaayo ko nimo Kyungsoo." _Gusto kita. Gustung-gusto kita, Kyungsoo._

 

_\--_


	2. Dalawang Pirasong Fishball sa Matamis na Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tanungin mo ko ulit."
> 
> "Huh? Anong tanong?"
> 
> "Yung text mo noong nakaraan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Sarreh, took a long time in posting this.
> 
> But hope you like it

\--

Iniiwasan na naman ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Ayaw niyang makipag-usap muna dito. Hindi pa rin niya alam pero nasasaktan pa rin siya. Mabigat man sa loob pero kailangan niya iyong gawin upang wag ng lumalala ang bigat ng nararamdaman sa dibdib.

Ilang beses na ata niyang naiuntog ang ulo sa pader. Pilit na kinakalimutan ang ginawang pagtatapat at ang mukha ni Kyungsoo noong gabing sinabi niya ritong gusto niya ito. Pero hindi. Hinding-hindi niya makakalimutan ang mukha nito.

Ang mukha nitong walang reaksyon sa sinabi niya. Tandang-tanda niya pa ang unti-unting pagkalaho ng ngiti nito at tinitigan siya ng seryoso.

Puta. Bakit feeling niya binasted siya nito? Mas mabuti pa siguro na hayagan nitong isagot na wala itong gusto sa kanya kaysa sa wala siyang makuhang isang salita rito. Hindi niya mawari kung ayaw ba nito sa kanya o nagulat lang ito sa biglang pagbi-bisaya niya. Pero mas nanaig sa isip ang katotohanang pinaniniwalaan niya lalo na't di na siya nito kinausap buong magdamag. Hindi ata talaga din siya nito gusto at wala ni isang katiting na pagtingin sa kanya.

Ito ba ang feeling ng first heartbreak? Takte naman oh!, pagngawa niya sa isip. Hindi pa ata niya tuluyang napapakita at napaparamdam dito kung gaano niya itong kagusto, pero mukhang kailangan na niya atang itigil ngayon pa lang hangga't maaga pa. Hanggang di pa malalim ang sugat na nararamdaman niya sa puso niya.

Crush pa lang pero nasasaktan na siya. Ano na lang kung mahal--

Umiling siya. Ayaw niyang isipin iyon. Pipigilan niya ang damdamin hangga't makakaya. Gusto niyang protektahan ang puso. Tama.

"Pang-sampung buntong hininga mo na yan.", saad ni Jongdae sa tabi niya.

Nasa dorm siya ni Jongdae. Napili niyang umalis muna sa sariling dorm ngayong umaga. Sabado ngayon at nagpalusot siyang magjo-jogging muna. Mabilis niyang nilisan ang kwarto nila ni Kyungsoo nang hindi man lang sinasalubong ang mata nito. Nakonsensya pa siya ng kaunti kasi naghanda pa ito ng agahan para sa kanilang dalawa na mabilis niyang tinanggihan. Nasulyapan niya pa ang lungkot na dumaan sa mukha nito pero ipinilig na lang niya ang ulo. Bakit naman iyon malulungkot na hindi niya ito masasabayan, eh wala naman itong nararamdaman para sa kanya?

Tumihaya siya sa kama ni Jongdae at tinitigan ang kisame at nagpakawala ng malalim na hininga.

"Kung hindi ka magsasalita, lumayas ka. Napupuno ang kwarto ko ng hininga mo. Hindi ka pa ata ng nagto-toothbrush.", sinipa nito ang hita niya na inungutan niya lang.

Pumikit siya. "Binasted ako."

Tumigil muna ito sa paglalaro sa phone nito bago ulit nagpatuloy. "Kabasted-basted ka naman talaga.", sinabayan pa nito ng tawa kaya nasipa niya din ito sa may tuhod. Hindi man lang ito natinag.

"Tangina mo. Salamat ha?", sarkastikong sabi niya at ginulo ang sariling buhok. Sana hindi na niya lang ito pinuntahan. Sana at nag-jogging nalang siya buong araw.

Tumawa ulit ito at ibinaba ang cellphone at tiningnan siya. "Niligawan mo ba?"

Napanguso siya at sumagot matapos ang mahabang sandali.

"Nagparamdam ako."

"Sinabihan mo ba na manliligaw ka?"

Umiling siya.

"Pano mo nasabing basted, eh hindi mo nga sinabihang manliligaw ka?"

Nagsalubong ang kilay niya. "Jongdae, pareho lang yun! Nasabi kong magmumulto ako--

"Ano?!", bulalas nito.

Nalito pa siya pero inulit niya pa rin. "Sabi ko mumultuhin ko siya.."

Tumawa ito ng malakas dahilan para mahampas niya ito ng unan.

"Tangina Jongin Kim! Anong klaseng linyahan yan? Saan mo ba napulot yan?", tawa pa rin ito ng tawa hanggang mahiga na sa kama at hawak-hawak ang tiyan.

Sinuntok niya ito sa balikat. "Gago. Indirect way yun para sabihing gusto ko siya."

Pinahid nito ang gilid ng mukha at ngiting-ngiti siyang sinulyapan. "Naramdaman naman ba niya ang pag-a-Awoo mo?"

Napanguso na naman siya at kinamot ang tenga. "Ata?"

"Hindi ka naman pala sure na na-gets ni Kyungsoo. Sana diniretcho mo na lang.", simpleng sagot nito tsaka kinuha ang phone upang ipagpatuloy ang paglalaro. "Pero pano mo nga nasabing basted ka?"

Napaungol siya at pumikit. Eto na naman at nalulungkot na naman siya pero pinili niya pa ring sumagot. "No reaction nung sinabi ko finally na gusto ko siya.", sabi niya sa mahinang boses. "Nag-effort pa akong mag-bisaya para lang matapat sa kanya tas wala man lang akong nakuhang sagot. Gino-Google ko pa yun. Putangina talaga.", naipadyak niya ang paa sa halos inis at pagkadismaya.

"Nagulat lang iyon. Iba kasi ang direktang pambabasted, Kim."

Kumunot ang noo niya. "Pareho lang iyon. May sagot man o wala."

Bumangon ito at umupo paharap sa kanya at tiningnan siya ng mataman. "Bigyan kita ng example. Naalala mo si Wendy?"

Tumango siya. Ito yung crush ni Jongdae nung first year college pa lang sila. Hindi niya makalimutan kung gaano ka patay na patay ang kaibigan niya rito.

"Diba sinabihan ko siyang gustong-gusto ko siya? Sa chat nga lang. Pero reply niya lang, "May boyfriend na ako". Iyon ang straight to the point na pambabasted.", dinutdot nito ang noo ni Jongin gamit ng hintuturo nito. Ngumisi ito at nagdagdag. "Pero buti nalang din at mabilis akong bumawi. Masakit man dibdib pero sinabi ko na lang, "Sinabi ko lang na gustung-gusto kita. Wala naman akong sinabing liligawan o aagawin kita sa boyfriend mo. Unless, gusto mong magpaagaw." May wink emoji pa yun. Ayun, na-block ako."

Tumawa ng malakas si Jongin sa alaala. Pano ba niya makakalimutan na nagmukmok ang masayahin at ang maingay na Jongdae Kim sa pambabasted ng isang babae? Ilang beses pa nga siya nitong niyayang uminom sa 7Eleven para "daw" makalimutan ang mga hinanakit sa buhay na alam na alam naman ni Jongin na broken-hearted ito dahil kay Wendy.

"Kaya kung ako sa'yo, tanungin mo ulit si Kyungsoo. Sabihin mo ng direkta na gusto mo din siyang ligawan. Di yung nag-iisip kang basted ka na agad samantalang di mo naman pala tinatanong ng maayos."

Napaisip siya at tinitigan ang kaibigan na bumalik na ang atensyon sa paglalaro.

May silbi naman pala ang pagsasawalang-bahala niya sa pagjo-jogging ngayon upang mapuntuhan ang kaibigan.

\--

Kabadong pinihit ni Jongin ang doorknob ng buong kwarto nila ni Kyungsoo sa dorm. Napagpasyahan niyang umuwi at lakasan ang loob para harapin ang taong gusto niya. Iniwan na niya si Jongdae dahil sinabihan siya nitong duwag. Patutunayan niya iyon ngayon na kaya niyang sabihin kay Kyungsoo ang lahat ng mga nararamdaman niya, may direktang pambabasted man o wala.

Parang may mga naghahabulan sa dibdib niya nang isarado niya ang pinto at inilibot ang mata sa maliit na living room nila bago dahan-dahang tinungo ang kwarto nila. Mas lalo pang bumundol ang kaba sa dibdib niya nang makita si Kyungsoo sa sarili nitong kama. Nakaharap na naman ito sa laptop nito at naka-glasses.

Tumikhim siya ng mahina upang kunin ang atensyon nito habang tinutungo niya ang sariling kama. Nag-angat ito ng tingin pero muli lang nitong binalik ang tingin sa laptop nito. Wala ni isang emosyon ang bumakas sa mukha nito at hindi alam ni Jongin kung itutuloy pa ba niya ang mga napagpasyahang mga salitang sasabihin dito. Kahit napaka-awkward man ng paligid, huminga na lamang siya ng malalim at umupo sa kama niya paharap dito. Bahala na.

"Soo.", mahinang panimula niya.

Hindi man siya nito tinatapunan ng tingin, alam ni Jongin na nakikinig ito base sa pagtigil ng daliri nito sa pag-ii-scroll. Tinitigan niya ang blankong mukha nito na nakatitig lang din sa screen. Tinapon na lang din niya ang mga iniisip sa hangin at huminga ng pagkalim-lalim.

"Sorry kung iniiwasan na naman kita.", nauutal niyang sabi. Nagsisimula na ding uminit ang mga pisngi niya kaya yumuko siya para titigan ang mga paa. Hindi din mapalagay ang mga kamay na nasa hita niya sa nerbyos.

Wala mang nakuhang sagot ay pinagpatuloy lamang niya ang pagsasalita at kinamot ang likod ng ulo. "Sana di ka galit sa akin. At tungkol dun sa sinabi ko.. wala akong balak bawiin yun." Huminga ulit siya ng malalim at tiningnan ito kahit di pa rin sa kanya ang atensyon nito. "Gusto kita, Soo. Gustung-gusto. Hindi ko na din kayang itago at pigilan. Palala nang palala lang araw-araw."

At sa wakas, unti-unti itong tumingin sa kanya. Seryoso pa din ang buong mukha nito pero tinapatan niya din iyon ng titig kahit alam niyang pulang-pula na ang mukha niya at parang lalabas na ang puso niya sa sobrang kaba.

"Tinanggihan mo ang niluto ko kaninang umaga.", sabi nito na may himig ng pagtatampo pero mabilis iyong tinakpan ng masamang tingin na bigay para lang sa kanya. Lihim siyang napangiti. Ang cute pa rin nito.

Pero bahagya pa rin siyang nagulat kasi hindi iyon ang inaasahan niyang sagot mula rito. Kaya tumawa siya ng mahina at ngumuso. "Sorry.", may kaunting pa-cute niyang sabi.

"Pinaka-ayaw ko sa lahat ay yung tinatanggihan ang mga inihahanda kong pagkain.", sabi pa rin nito sa nag-aakusa na ngayong tinig.

"Bawas points na ba yun sa akin?", malakas na loob niyang tanong. Biglang may lito sa maamo nitong mukha kaya kinuha niya ang phone mula sa bulsa.

"Teka may isang request pala ako.", nakangiting sabi niya at mabilis na nag-compose ng message sa phone niya. Ramdam niya pa rin ang titig nito sa kanya.

Bigla namang tumunog ang phone ni Kyungsoo sa tabi nito. Hindi niya napigilan ang unti-unting pagsilay ng isang malapad na ngiti mula sa mga labi nang makitang dahan-dahang namula ang mga matataba nitong pisngi habang nakatitig sa phone nito.

Ngumisi si Jongin at nahiga patagilid sa sarili niyang kama at nilagay ang pisngi sa palad habang nakatukod ang siko sa malambot na higaan. "So.. bawas points ba?"

Kinagat nito ang pang-ibabang labi habang nakatitig pa rin sa phone nito. At hindi rin napigilan ni Jongin na tumitig sa ginawa nito sa makapal nitong mga labi.

Sinamaan siya nito ng tingin.

"Oo. 50 points na bawas."

\--

Ngiting-ngiti si Jongin nang makapasok siya sa lecture room. Agad naman iyong napansin ni Jongdae nang maupo na siya sa tabi nito. Marahil napansin din ng ibang ka blockmate ang masayang awra niya ngayon dahil may narinig siyang, "Saya natin ngayon ah." Sinagot lamang niya iyon ng isang proud na, "Naman."

Paano ba hindi magiging maganda ang araw niya eh bukod sa bumalik na sila sa dati ni Kyungsoo, ay ramdam niyang tila mas close na sila ngayon. O mas tamang sabihin na di na nito tinatanggihan ang pagpapakita niya dito kung gaano niya ito kagusto. Medyo awkward pa nga lang pero ramdam niyang may kaunting pagtingin din si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hindi naman siguro ito tatanggapin ang basta-basta niyang paghahayag ng mga nararamdaman kung wala din itong nararamdaman para sa kanya diba? Assuming man siyang maituturing, ang importante ay masaya siya ngayon kung ano mang meron sila ni Kyungsoo.

Isang palad ang nakalahad sa harap niya at tinaasan niya ng kilay ang may-ari niyon.

"Balato ko?", nakangising sabi ni Jongdae.

Tumawa siya ng mahina. May naitulong naman din ang bestfriend niya sa sitwasyon niya kaya siya tumango. "Sa Friday. Wala pa akong pera ngayon."

Bigla namang nanlaki ang mata nito at ma-dramang napahinga. Hinawakan pa nito ang balikat niya. "Sino ka?"

Pinalis niya ang kamay nito at tumawa. "Gago."

"Tangina. Magpapamisa ako mamaya. Thanksgiving mass for a change of heart of my dearest friend. Offered by Jongdae Kim. Di ako makapaniwalang ililibre mo ko.", madamdaming sabi ng katabi.

"Nililibre naman kita ah.", naka-pout na sabi ni Jongin.

"Sinasabi mo lang, ako naman nagbabayad lagi.", hirit nito.

"Oo na. Pero sa Friday na Dae. May date ako mamaya.", nakangiting sabi niya at narinig niyang sumipol sa kabilang gilid niya si Minseok. Halatang narinig nito ang sinabi niya.

"For sure, banana cue date na naman yan.", bulong nito na narinig naman niya dahilan para mabato niya ito ng nilukumos na papel.

"Hoy, hindi ah! Mag-uupgrade na ako ngayon, kala niyo ah.", depensa niya na tinawanan lang pareho ni Jongdae at Minseok.

"Bago yan ah. Hanggang banana cue ka lang sa mga pinapakitaan mo ng motibo.", nakangising saad ni Jongdae. "Sino nga yung last?", dagdag nito.

"Si Irene ata."

"Naumay sa banana cue kaya umiwas sa'yo. Balak mo pa atang taniman ng diabetes yun."

Nasuntok niya tuloy nang mahina si Jongdae sa sinabi nito. Eh paano ba kasi, yun muna ang na-afford niya at ayaw niyang gumastos ng malaki. Simpleng date lang naman ang mga iyon so simpleng pagkain lang din ang kaya niyang ibigay.

"Fishball at kwek-kwek date?", tukso ni Minseok.

"Ang romantic at ang budget-wise kaya nun. Samahan mo pa ng mango shake.", sabi ni Jongin.

Napailing si Jongdae habang si Minseok ay natawa nalang ng mahina. "Kuripot mo pa rin, Kim."

"Tangina niyo ah. Hindi man sosyal, at least special."

Napatigil ang dalawa sa sinabi niya at namalayan na lang niyang tumayo si Jongdae. "Tayo na Seok, di na ata papasok si Prof. Lee. Malala na ang isang to, ayaw kong mahawaan."

\--

"Kanina ka pa?"

Nag-angat ng tingin si Jongin mula sa pagbro-browse niya sa facebook at napangiti.

Si Kyungsoo.

Maagang natapos ang klase niya at mabilis din niyang iniwan ang mga kaibigan bago siya ulanin na naman ng tukso at panggigisa. Kanina pa niya ito hinihintay at hindi man lang siya na-bored kahit isang segundo. Siguro ay dahil sa excitement sa napagpasyahan nilang date ngayon. Niyaya niya kasi ito kaninang umaga. Hindi man niya direktang sinabi na gusto niya itong yayaing makipag-date sa kanya, alam niyang alam nito ang nais niyang iparating. Gusto niyang magbunyi nang pumayag ito at yun ang dahilan kung bakit maganda ang araw niya.

Tumayo na siya mula sa pagkakaupo sa bench malapit sa may building nito. Dito niya napiling hintayin si Kyungsoo. Pinagpagan niya ang pantalon at ngumiti sa binatang kaharap.

"Medyo."

"Sorry, medyo natagalan.", hinging pasensya nito na sinuklian lang niya ng malapad na ngiti.

"Hindi. Okay lang Soo. Hindi naman ako ganun katagal naghintay."

Ngumiti lang ito dahilan para tumikhim siya. Nagiging awkward na naman sila sa isa't-isa. Kinamot niya ang likod ng ulo at ngumiti. "Tara na? Nagugutom na ako."

Tumango ito at sabay na silang naglakad palabas ng university. Tahimik lang silang dalawa. Komportableng katahimikan lamang iyon pero nais ni Jongin na tanungin ito ng mga bagay-bagay. Pero hindi niya alam kung paano magsisimula. Medyo nahihiya pa rin siya rito kahit na nasabi na niyang gusto niya si Kyungsoo.

"Ilan..", mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo at agad niya itong sinulyapan. Kinakagat na naman nito ang ibabang labi at alam na ni Jongin ang habit na ito ni Kyungsoo. Ang cute nitong tingnan kahit may iba itong ginagawa sa sistema niya.

"Hm?"

Kinamot nito ang kilay at nagpakawala ng mahinang tawa bago ulit sumeryoso ang mukha. "Ilan na ba naging jowa mo?"

Napatigil siya sa tanong at tinitigan ang gilid ng mukha nito. Hindi niya alam kung para saan ang tanong pero sinagot nalang din niya. Gusto niya ding maging honest dito. "Isa pa lang."

Nagsalubong ang kilay nito at napatanga siya. Mukhang hindi ito naniniwala.

"Totoo! Isa pa lang talaga.", kumbinse niya dito. "Yun ay kung sasagutin niya ako.", namumulang dagdag ni Jongin.

Hindi nakaligtas sa paningin niya ang pamumula nito nang naglakad ito ng mabilis at iwan siya kaya tumawa siya ng malakas at hinabol ito.

"Soo! Totoo naman kasi! Wala pa akong naging jowa!"

"Bakakon." _Sinungaling_.

Nag-a-alien language na naman ito kaya tumawa siya ulit at bigla itong akbayan. "Dalawang fling lang. Nothing serious. Wag ka ng magselos.", nakangiting sabi niya kaya siya nito nasiko sa tiyan dahilan para mabitawan niya ito.

Napahawak siya sa tiyan niya at nag-pout. "Tanungin mo man si Jongdae. Fling lang talaga. Promise."

Inakbayan niya ito ulit at pinisil ang pisngi. "Seloso. Noted."

Pinalis nito ang kamay niya at tiningnan siya ng masama. "Tumigil ka."

Mas hinigpitan lang niya ang pagkakaakbay dito kaya di na ito pumalag. Binigyan niya ito ng napakagandang ngiti. "Sagutin mo na lang kasi ako para di ka na magselos.", taas-baba ang kilay na sabi niya dito.

Mas lalo na siyang nagiging confident habang tumatagal habang pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo. Sobrang cute lang nito kapag nahihiya o kapag nag-gagalit-galitan. Mas gusto niya pa atang tuksuhin at makita ang mga napaka-cute nitong mga reaksyon.

Pinanliitan siya nito ng mata at biglang binalibag ang kamay niya kaya napahiyaw siya. Hindi naman masakit pero sapat na iyon para mabitawan niya ito agad.

"Ligawan mo ako ng maayos.", mabilis na sabi nito at ipinagpatuloy na ang paglalakad mabilis na paglalakad.

Napangisi si Jongin. Kulang na lang ay magtatalon siya sa saya. Aakbayan na sana niya ulit pero bigla itong umiwas.

"Bawal akbay. Di pa kita boyfriend."

Lalo lang napangisi si Jongin at sinundot ang tagiliran nito. "Yie. Pa? So malapit na? May balak ka talagang sagutin ako no? Ayie. Crush mo din ata ako eh. Ngayon na lang kaya? Bakit mo pa pinapatagal kung dun naman din tayo papunta?", sunod-sunod na tukso niya rito kaya isang mura sa bisaya at suntok sa balikat na naman ang natanggap niya.

Tawa lang ng tawa si Jongin habang sinusundan niya ito. Hindi ito makatingin ng derecho sa kanya.

\--

"Tanungin mo ko ulit."

"Huh?", litong tanong ni Jongin habang ngumunguya ng kwek-kwek. Nasa harap sila ng fishball at kwek-kwek stall sa labas ng university. Suki niya si Manong na nagtitinda kaya niya dito dinala si Kyungsoo. Bukod sa masarap ang timpla ng sauce nito, may extrang pagkain siyang laging natatanggap galing kay Manong kasi siya ang number one suki nito.

"Tanungin mo daw siya ulit.", sabi ni Manong sa pagitan ng pagtutuhog ng ilang piraso para sa iba niyang customer.

Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo. Tahimik lang itong ngumunguya habang nakatingin sa kanya. Halatang hinihintay siya. Nakatitig pa ito ng mataman kaya di niya maiwasang kabahan. At ano ba ang itatanong niya ulit? Wala naman siyang naalalang may itatanong siya dito.

"Teka, anong tanong?", litong saad niya habang hawak ang isang stick ng fishball.

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo bago kumuha ng panibagong dalawang piraso ng fishball sa lagayan na nasa harap nila.

"Yung text mo nung nakaraan.", mahinang sabi nito at doon lang naliwanagan si Jongin.

Unti-unti siyang napangiti at tinitigan ang kaharap. Nakayuko na ito at iniikut-ikot ang stick sa mga kamay nito. Hindi pa nito kinakain ang mga nandoon.

"Nasabi ko na yun ah, ba't ko naman sasabihin ulit?", panunukso niya.

Mabilis itong nag-angat ng tingin. Sinamaan na naman siya nito ng tingin kaya ginulo niya ang buhok nito bago piningot ang ilong. Bahagya naman itong namula at sinulyapan ang paligid. Si Manong nalang ang nakamasid sa kanilang dalawa ng may mapanuksong ngiti sa mga labi.

Muli nitong binalik ang tingin sa kanya. "Gusto kong marinig ng personal."

Para namang may naghahabulan sa dibdib ni Jongin nang salubungin niya ang titig nito. Kung iyon ang gusto nitong marinig, ibibigay niya.

"Kyungsoo..", kabadong panimula niya. "Pwede ba kitang ligawan?"

Isang nakakasilaw na ngiti ang natanggap niya mula rito dahilan para mas lalo pang lumakas ang tibok ng puso niya. Tumagilid naman ito at napansin niyang isinawsaw nito ang hawak na dalawang piraso ng fishball sa matamis na sauce na nasa harap nila. Nagulat na lamang siya ng isinubo nito sa kanya ang dalawang piraso. Itinapon ni Kyungsoo ang stick pagkatapos sa gilid na plastic na basurahan at nakangiting nagpaalam na kay Manong.

Hindi niya pa rin maintindihan ang mga nangyayari habang nginunguya niya ang mga kinakain. Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo. Mabagal lang ang paglalakad nito.

"Dito pa talaga nagligawan sa harap ng paninda ko.", nakangising tukso ni Manong sa isang lito pa ring Jongin.

Nilunok niya ang kinakain at tiningnan si Manong.

"Matamis na oo daw, sabi nung kasama mo."

At doon lang napagtanto ni Jongin ang dalawang piraso na nakain niya at ang sauce.

\--

"Jongin, uuwi na ako.", kabadong sabi ni Kyungsoo sa tabi niya.

Napatawa naman siya ng mahina at hinila ang braso nito. Parang namumutla ang kaharap at di niya maiwasang mag-alala pero andito na sila at may naghihintay sa kanila.

"Dali na, Soo. Andito na tayo. Hinihintay ka na din ni Mama. Madami daw siyang inihanda.", nakangiting sabi niya at sinulyapan naman agad nito ang gate ng bahay nila at lumunok ulit.

Ngayon niya ipapakilala si Kyungsoo sa pamilya niya. Hindi pa naman sila pero nais daw ma-meet ng mama ni Jongin ang nililigawan nito. Lagi kasing kinukwento ni Jongin sa mama niya si Kyungsoo kaya gusto daw siya nitong makilala. Malayo pa ang ibinyahe nila at parang huli na para magback-out. Nagsisisi tuloy si Kyungsoo kung bakit pa ito nagpapilit na sumama kay Jongin. Abot-langit tuloy ang kaba niya ngayon na gusto na ata niyang masuka.

"Uuwi na talaga ako Jongin.", tatalikod na sana ito ngunit nahila na ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at tinungo na nila ang gate ng bahay ng pamilya Kim. Hindi niya itong hinayaang makawala sa pamamagitang ng paghihigpit ng hawak sa kamay nito at kahit anong pagpupumiglas na ginawa ni Kyungsoo, hindi pa rin siya bumibitaw.

"Ma! Andito na kami!", sigaw ni Jongin nang makapasok na sila sa tahanan nito.

Pinagpapawisan ng malamig si Kyungsoo nang makapasok sila sa sala nito. At inilibot ni Kyungsoo ang mata sa kabuuan ng lugar.

Malaki-laki ang bahay ng mga ito mula sa labas pero napakasimple lang ng lahat ng mga nasa loob. Mula sa sofa hanggang sa mga kurtinang nakakakabit sa mga bintana. May iilang laruang pambata rin na nakakalat sa sahig pero ang mas nakapukaw ng pansin kay Kyungsoo ay ang malaking family portrait na nakasabit sa dingding malapit sa malaking TV.

At di napigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapangiti nang makita niya doon ang isang teenager na si Jongin na napapagitnaan ng matatangkad at magagandang babae. Ito marahil ang mga nakakatandang kapatid nito. Malapad ang ngiti ng mga ito habang nasa harap ng magkapatid ang nakangiting mag-asawa. Ito na siguro ang mama at papa ni Jongin.

"Kamukha mo yung papa mo.", mahinang sabi nito habang nakatitig pa rin doon.

Tumawa naman si Jongin at nagkamot ng ulo bago pinisil ang hawak nitong kamay niya. "Marami ngang nagsasabi niyan."

Hindi pa rin niya inaalis ang tingin doon nang may marinig silang isang matinis ngunit masayang tili ng isang bata na papalapit sa kanila.

Isang batang babae ang tumakbo papunta kay Jongin at kasunod niyon ay tatlong masisiglang aso na parang hinahabol ang tumiling bata.

Agad namang binitawan ni Jongin ang kamay niya para salubungin ng yakap ang munting bata.

"Kownini!"

Dumamba naman ang mga maliliit na aso kay Jongin at napuno ng masayang tili ang buong sala.

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan si Jongin at ang siguro'y pamangkin nito na gusto pa ring laruin ng mga aso. Doon siya napansin ng bata at cute nitong pinilig ang ulo habang nakatingin sa kanya. Sinuklian naman niya ito ng isang kaway at ngiti.

Ang cute nitong tingnan. Naka-pigtails ang buhok nito at may kaunting hawig ito kay Jongin. Naikwento na ito sa kanya ni Jongin na mahigit tatlong taong gulang na ang pamangkin na anak ng ate nito at first baby ng pamilya nila.

"Hello.", nakangiting bati niya rito.

Tiningnan nito si Jongin ng puno ng pagtataka at tumawa lang ang huli bago tumayo. Buhat-buhat pa rin nito ang bata at ang tatlong aso ay nakikipaglaro pa rin sa paanan ni Jongin.

"Who is he?", cute nitong tanong kay Jongin at itinuro siya gamit ng mataba nitong daliri.

"My friend. Say hi to Uncle Kyungsoo, baby.", malumanay na sabi nito sa pamangkin.

Tiningnan muna siya ng matagal ng bata bago ito unti-unting ngumiti. "Hi Ungsoo."

Sabay silang natawa ni Jongin. "No baby. Kyungsoo. Uncle Kyungsoo.", dahan-dahang sabi ni Jongin.

"Ungsoo."

"Kyungsoo.", ulit ni Jongin dito.

"Uuungsooooo.", mahabang sabi nito habang nanghahaba ang nguso.

"Jongin, hayaan mo na.", natatawang sabi niya at napahagikhik na lamang ang bata.

May narinig silang tumikhim at biglang bumalik ang kaba sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo nang makitang pumasok sa sala ang mama ni Jongin. Malapad ang ngiti nito at nakatingin lang sa kanya. Kahit medyo may edad na ito, ay napakaganda pa rin nito. Napakaamo din ng mukha nito at walang duda na nakuha ni Jongin ang kulay ng mga mata nito.

"Ito na ba si Kyungsoo, Jongin?", malambing na tanong nito at naglakad palapit sa kanya. Agad namang nagmano si Kyungsoo at ngumiti.

"Yes Ma."

"Magandang gabi po.. Mrs. Kim.", namumulang bati niya. Nagulat na lamang siya ng pinaloob siya nito sa mga bisig at binigyan ng isang mainit na yakap. Mas lalo pa yata siyang namula nang kindatan siya ni Jongin.

Lumayo ito at hinawakan ang mukha niya. "Kay gwapong bata. Magaling pumili ang anak ko.", sumulyap pa ito kay Jongin bago siya tiningnan ulit. "Pero Mama nalang, anak. Ang pormal naman ng Mrs. Kim."

Kung may mas ipupula pa yata si Kyungsoo ay baka naging ganoon na nga. Tumango na lang siya at tumawa ng kaunti. Tinapunan ito ng tingin si Jongin.

"Hindi mo man lang pinaupo si Kyungsoo. Ikaw, talagang bata ka."

"Dumating bigla si Rahee eh.", nakapout na sabi nito at hinalikan ang pisngi ng pamangkin.

Tiningnan siya ulit ng mama ni Jongin at inakay siya sa may sofa. "Maupo ka muna anak. Maghahanda lang ako saglit."

Nginitian siya nito ng pagkatamis-tamis bago pumunta sa kusina. Naupo naman sa tabi niya si Jongin na may malapad na ngiti sa mga labi.

"Gusto ka ni Mama."

Nagitla na lang si Kyungsoo nang gumapang papunta sa kanya si Rahee mula sa pagkakakandong ni Jongin. Naupo ito sa kandungan niya at inabot ng daliri nito ang pisngi niya. Sinundot nito iyon at humagikhik. "Chub chub."

"At ni Rahee.", bulong ni Jongin sa tabi niya.

\--

Nakangiting pinagmasdan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa loob niyang kwarto niya. Dito na nila napagpasyahan magpalipas ng gabi. Hindi din naman sila hinayaan ng mama at papa niya na umalis dahil masyadong gabi niya.

Naalala niya pang nahihiya itong tumango nang sabihin ng ate niya na sa kwarto na daw niya silang dalawa matutulog at may ibinulong pa ito kay Kyungsoo na nagpapula lalo dito.

Masayang-masaya si Jongin kasi sobrang komportable ng pamilya niya kay Kyungsoo. Tanggap nito ang nililigawan niya at wala na siyang mahihiling pa. Lalo na si Rahee. Ilap ang pamangkin niya lalo na sa mga hindi pa niya kilala pero laking gulat na lamang ng papa at mga kapatid ni Jongin nang nagpunta na sila ng kusina ay bitbit na nito sa Rahee sa mga bisig nito. Ang bata pa ang nagpakilala kay Kyungsoo sa lahat. Nag-whine ang isang ate niya nang sinabi nito na bakit hindi naman daw ganito si Rahee nung pinakilala nito ang boyfriend sa pamilya. Unfair daw ang bata, mangiyak-ngiyak na ungot nito sa hapag-kainan. Lalo na nang hindi humihiwalay ang bata kay Kyungsoo.

Nakakandong lamang ito sa kanya at nagpapasubo ng pagkain. Cute pa itong nagtuturo ng kung anu-ano habang sinasabi, "That pweathe Ungsoo. And that too." Buong puso namang binibigyan ni Kyungsoo si Rahee na ikinalambot ng puso ng buong pamilya niya. Nahihiya pa sanang kukunin ng ate niya ang anak nito pero sinabihan lang nito na okay lang. Na natutuwa din siya sa bata.

Nang oras na para matulog, ayaw pa sanang humiwalay ni Rahee kay Kyungsoo at humihikbing sinasabi na, "Ungsooo, don't go. Pweathe. Don't."

Kaya si Kyungsoo na ang nag-presenta na magpatulog dito. Nakayakap ang pamangkin niya kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa makatulog na ito ng tuluyan.

At ngayon, nasa kwarto na silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Pinahiram niya ito ng malinis at maluwag na t-shirt, shorts at underwear at hinayaang maligo ito sa banyo niya. Kagagaling niya lang din sa baba para mag-shower at hinihintay na niya lang si Kyungsoo na matapos habang pinupunasan ang basang buhok ng tuwalya.

Bumukas ang pinto ng banyo at iniluwa niyon ang bagong-ligo na si Kyungsoo. Natawa siya ng mahina sa hitsura nito dahil ang cute nitong tingnan sa maluwag niyang t-shirt. Nagmukha tuloy itong bata. Sinamaan siya nito ng tingin nang maupo na ito sa kama niya at pinupatuyo ang buhok sa tuwalya niya.

Umusod naman siyang kaunti palapit dito at kinuha dito ang tuwalya. Siya na mismo ang nagpunas sa malambot at mabango nitong buhok. Maigi niya itong pinatuyo at hindi nakaligtas sa mga mata ang pagtitig nito sa kanya.

"Matunaw ako, sige ka."

Sinuntok nito ng mahina ang hita niya pero patuloy lang ito sa pagtitig. Bumagal din ang pagpupunas niya sa buhok nito at tinitigan ito pabalik. Ilang segundo siguro silang nagtitigan at kumabog bigla ang dibdib ni Jongin nang biglang bumaba ang mga mata niya sa mga labi nito. Maganda ang mga labi nito noon pa, yun ang unang napansin niya dito pero ngayong mas malapit na, hindi niya alam kung bakit para siyang nahi-hypnotize. Sobrang lambot nitong tingnan at namalayan nalang ni Jongin na dahan-dahan na niyang inilapit ang mukha niya kay Kyungsoo habang di pa rin hinihiwalayan ng tingin ang mga iyon.

Nagpabalik-balik pa ang tingin niya sa mga mata at mga labi nito na parang humihingi ng permiso. Hindi naman ito umatras at gahibla nalang ang layo ng mga labi nila ay napansin niyang pumikit ito. Naaamoy niya ang mabangong hininga nito na humahalo sa kanya na lalo lang nagpadarang sa kanya.

Pero sa noo nito dumampi ang labi niya habang magaang nakahawak sa likod ng leeg nito. Isa lang iyong magaang halik na tumagal din ng ilang segundo bago siya humiwalay.

"I-se-save ko nalang mga halik ko pag naging tayo na.", nakangiting sabi niya habang nakatitig dito.

Nagmulat naman ito ng mata at namula. Itinukod na lang nito ng noo sa baba niya na animo'y nahihiya at tumawa nalang ng mahina. "Okay."

"Maghihintay ako, Soo.", sinserong sabi niya at mabining hinahaplos ang likod ng ulo nito. Sobrang lapit nila sa isa't-isa at ramdam niya ang komportableng init na nagmumula sa katawan nito na pakiramdam ni Jongin ay habang-buhay na yata niyang hahanap-hanapin. At tanging gagawin na niya lang, ay maghintay. Maghintay hanggang kailan siya nito tuluyang tatanggapin sa buhay nito.

"Pero isasama mo ba talaga akong Cebu sa bakasyon?"

Lumapit pa ito sa kanya at isiniksik ang ulo sa may leeg niya. Nakikiliti siya sa hiningang tumatama sa balat niya pero hindi na niya lang ito pinansin. Ang mas importante ngayon ay nagiging clingy na naman si Kyungsoo. Minsan lang itong ganito at mabibilang lang ata sa daliri na nagiging parang koala ito sa kanya. Wala siyang reklamo doon. Gustung-gusto niyang nasa malapit ito. Mas gusto niya itong ganitong Kyungsoo na mas clingy pa ata sa kanya.

"Ayaw mo ba?", mahinang tanong nito.

"Sinabi ko bang ayaw ko?", hinapit niya ito palapit sa beywang at ibinaon ang mukha sa ulo nito.

Napakasaya niya nang pumayag ang mama at papa niya nang humingi ng pahintulot si Kyungsoo sa mga magulang niya kung pwede ba niyang yayain na magpuntang Cebu at isama si Jongin. Nabigla siya dahil hindi iyon nabanggit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at sa ideyang dumeretso ito ng paghingi ng pahintulot sa mga magulang niya, ay di maiwasan ni Jongin na mas mahulog pa ang loob dito. Pumayag naman ang mga ito kapalit ang mapagbirong, "Basta ba't isasauli mo ng buo ang anak ko, Kyungsoo."

"Akala ko ayaw mong sumama.", parang batang ungot nito sa leeg niya.

"Sasama ako no. Sayang naman ang pagsagot ni Papa sa plane tickets natin."

Kinurot nito ang tagiliran niya. Nahihiya pa din ito kasi ang papa niya ang sumagot sa gastusin sa airfare nila gayung si Kyungsoo naman ang nagyaya. Tatanggihan sana iyon ni Kyungsoo pero nag-insist ang papa nito na ito na daw ang bahala. Early graduation gift daw ito para kay Jongin.

Biglang naghikab si Kyungsoo sa leeg niya at napangiti siya. Kaya dahan-dahan niyang binagsak ang mga katawan nila sa malambot niyang kama nang hindi man lang ito binibitawan. Hindi din ito kumilos mula sa pagkakasubsob ng mukha sa leeg niya.

"Tulog ka na, Soo."

Mahina itong tumango at mas nagsumiksik lalo sa kanya. Niyakap nalang din niya ito at itinukod ang baba sa tuktok ng ulo nito. "Night, Soo."

"Night din, Nini."

\--

"Mag-ingat kayo. Tawagan mo ko agad pag dumating na kayo dun.", paalala ng mama niya sa kabilang linya.

Tumawa naman siya at tumango. "Yes, Ma. Mag-iingat kami ni Kyungsoo. O sige na, boarding na kami. Bye Ma. Loveyou."

Pinutol niya agad ang tawag nang paakyat na sila ng eroplano ni Kyungsoo. Ngayon sila lilipad ni Kyungsoo patungong Cebu para magbakasyon. Tatlong araw lang sila doon at babalik din sila agad. Hindi niya napigilang ma-excite kasi first time niyang makakarating ng Cebu. Excited din kasi sinabi ni Kyungsoo na ipapakilala din daw siya nito sa pamilya nito at sa dalawa nitong matatalik na kaibigan.

Nailagay na nila ni Kyungsoo ang mga bag nila sa compartment ng eroplano at naupo na sa mga assigned seats nila. Nasa pinakahuling bahagi sila nakaupo. Si Kyungsoo sa may tabi ng window at siya sa tabi nito. Bakante ang upuang nasa tabi niya at inilagay niya ang isang bag niya doon upang mas komportable silang maupo ni Kyungsoo.

Nagulat naman siya nang biglang abutin ni Kyungsoo ang may baywang niya. Akala niya hahawakan siya nito sa ano kaya mabilis niyang tinakpan ng mga palad ang kanya pero seatbelt lang pala ang kinuha nito. Ngumisi pa ito nang mapansing bahagya siyang namula nang ikabit nito ng mabuti ang seatbelt niya bago tumuwid ng upo.

"Hugaw gyud kag huna-huna." _Madumi talaga ang utak mo.,_ nakangising saad nito at pumikit nang magsimula na ang take-off.

Nagsalubong lang ang kilay niya kasi wala siyang naiintindihan pero alam niyang nanunukso ito base sa pagkakangisi nito. Kinurot la niya ng mahina ang braso nito.

Magaang isinandal ni Jongin ang ulo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman ito nagreklamo at mas umayos ng upo para maging komportable siya. Nakatingin lang ito sa labas ng bintana. Ipinikit niya ang mata ang pinakinggan lamang ang mabini nitong paghinga hanggang sa tuluyan na siyang dinalaw ng antok.

Isang mahinang tapik sa pisngi ang nagpagising sa kanya. Hindi niya namalayan na nakatulog pala siya. Isang nakangiting Kyungsoo ang bumungad sa kanya at nag-unat siya ng kaunti. Sinulyapan niya ang labas at malapit ng mag-landing ang eroplanong sinasakyan nila. Kita na niya ang mga kabahayan at ang airport mismo. Kita niya din ang pagtingin ni Kyungsoo doon at alam niyang miss na nito ang Cebu.

Nakababa na sila ng eroplano at hinihintay nalang ang mga maleta nila sa baggage counter nang may tinawagan si Kyungsoo sa cellphone nito.

"Asa na ka? Abot nami. Naa namo? Asa dapita?" _San ka na? Dumating na kami. Nandito na kayo? San banda?,_ nagpalinga-linga si Kyungsoo sa paligid at gumuhit ang napakalapad na ngiti sa mga labi nang may mamataan. Nakuha na nila ang mga maleta nila at dali-dali itong pinuntahan ang marahil kausap nito sa phone kanina.

Tahimik naman na sumunod si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at medyo nagulat pa siya nang dambain ng yakap ng isang lalaki si Kyungsoo na ginantihan naman nito ng isang mahigpit din na yakap. May kasunod itong lalaki na may maamong mukha at nakatingin lang sa dalawa. Agad siyang napansin siya nito at nginitian.

"Jongin, right?", mabait nitong sabi at inabot ang kamay na malugod naman niyang tinanggap.

"Yixing pala bro. Nice to meet you. Welcome to Cebu."

"Salamat at nice to meet you din."

Sinulyapan niya ang dalawa at magkayakap pa rin si Kyungsoo at ang bagong dating. May selos naman na pumuno sa dibdib niya dahilan para magsalubong ang mga kilay habang nakatingin sa mga ito. Tumawa naman si Yixing sa tabi niya at namulsa.

"Ganyan lang talaga sila. Miss siguro nila ang isa't-isa."

Naghiwalay naman ang mga ito at doon na siya napansin ng lalaki. Medyo ka-height lang din nito si Kyungsoo. May maamo ding mukha at may magandang ngiti. Tumawa naman si Kyungsoo nang hagurin siya ng kaibigan nito ng tingin mula ulo hanggang paa at may ibinulong kay Kyungsoo.

Hinila nalang ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan palapit sa kinaroroonan nila ni Yixing.

"Jongin. Baekhyun. Yixing. Baek, Xing, si Jongin."

Tinitigan niya ng matagal ang lalaking kaharap. Tiningnan din mula ulo hanggang paa. Maiging inusisa kung ka-kompetensya ba ito o kakampi.

Siniko naman nito si Kyungsoo. "Ingna ra gud na siya nga dili ko kontra. Please pud ko ug ingon ng uyab na nako iyang tupad." _Sabihan mo nga yan na hindi ako kalaban. Pakisabi din please na boyfriend ko yang katabi niya._

Sabay namang nagtawanan ang tatlo na lalong ikinakunot ng noo niya. Pwede bang tagalugin siya ng mga ito kasi wala talaga siyang maintindihan?

"Tara na?", nakangiting yaya ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hinila naman siya nito sa bisig at sumunod na sa dalawang kaibigan nito.

"Soo? Ano yung sinabi ni Baekhyun?", nakanguso niyang tanong.

Natawa ito ng mahina at pinisil ang kamay niya. "Wag ka daw masyadong seloso."

\--

Nag-lunch silang apat sa isang restaurant na nagse-serve ng isa sa pinakamasarap na lechon dito sa Cebu. Matagal ng ipinagmamalaki ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na masarap daw talaga ang lechon baboy ng Cebu at napatunayan na niya ito ngayon.

Magana siyang kumain habang nagkukwentuhan ang mga ito sa harap niya. Minsan nagta-Tagalog ito kung may mga itinatanong sa kanya pero most of the time ay nagbi-bisaya ang mga ito. Hindi naman niya mapigilan na makaramdam na naa-out of place siya. Gusto niyang sumali sa usapan nito pero halatang miss na miss nito ang kwentuhan sa sarili nitong lenggwahe.

Napag-alaman niyang kababata pala nito si Baekhyun at naging kaibigan nila si Yixing noong nag-college sila na kalauna'y naging boyfriend na nito. Nahiya pa siya kanina kasi akala niyang may gusto ito kay Kyungsoo, yun pala ay boyfriend pala nito si Yixing.

Tahimik na inubos at nag-enjoy nalang siya ang pagkain nang tumikhim si Baekhyun.

"So.. Jongin. Gaano ka na katagal nanliligaw kay Kyungsoo?"

Sinulyapan niya muna si Kyungsoo bago sumagot. "More than three months."

Pasimple pa siyang uminom ng tubig kasi parang simula na ata ng interrogation process ng mga kaibigan nito sa kanya.

"Hindi mo naman paglalaruan ang kaibigan ko diba?"

"Babe.", malambing na warning ni Yixing sa tabi nito.

"Nagtatanong lang ako, babe. Kilatisin nating mabuti to habang maaga pa.", saway nito sa kasintahan.

Humarap ito ulit sa kanya at mentally siyang napalunok. Seryoso ang mukha ng kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Pero kita sa mukha ni Yixing ang paghingi nito ng paumanhin. Pero naiintindihan niya, baka over-protective lang talaga ito sa kaibigan.

"Paano ko malalamang hindi katawan ang habol mo kay Kyungsoo?"

"Baek!", parang batang protesta ni Kyungsoo sa tabi niya na bahagyang namumula ang mukha.

Namula din siya pero matapang niya pa ring sinalubong ang titig ni Baekhyun. "Magkatabi lang ang mga kama namin ni Soo sa dorm. Araw-araw ko din ata siyang nakikitang topless. Kung katawan lang ang habol ko, matagal na sana akong nag-take advantage. Tanungin mo man si Kyungsoo."

Nakagat niya ang dila upang hindi matawa. Nakatakip ang mga palad ni Kyungsoo sa mukha nito pero kita pa rin ni Jongin ang pamumula ng leeg at tenga nito.

"Tinuod iyang gisturya, Kyung?" _Totoo ba ang sinabi niya, Kyung?_

Tango lang ang tanging naisagot nito at nagtatago pa rin sa pagitan ng mga daliri nito.

"Hindi pa kayo..?", sabat ni Yixing at itinaas ang dalawang kamay at may isinenyas.

Humagalpak ng tawa si Baekhyun nang makitang nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo at mabilis pa sa alas kwatro itong umiling. Masama ang tingin nito sa mga kaibigan habang si Jongin ay inihit ng ubo nang maalala ang muntikan ng nangyari sa bahay nila.

"Ka-akward ninyong duha uy." _Ang awkward niyong dalawa.,_ natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun habang pinupunasan ang gilid ng mga mata nito.

"Paghilom kuno." _Manahimik ka nga.,_ matalim na sabi ni Kyungsoo dito.

Napasipol naman si Yixing at ngumisi. Pinaglipat-lipat nito ang tingin sa kanya at kay Kyungsoo. "Ikaw ang magiging first kiss niya kung sakali. Ingatan mo ang baby Soo namin."

"ZHANG YIXING!"

\--

"Saan?"

"Sa pisngi nga, okay?"

"Pinagloloko mo ba talaga ako Jongin Kim?", maang na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa tabi niya.

Nasa sasakyan na sila ngayon ni Yixing at nagba-byahe papunta sa bahay ni Kyungsoo. Halos dalawang oras daw ang byahe dala na din sa traffic pero sa mga oras din na magkatabi silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo sa backseat ay wala itong ibang himutok kundi ang nasabi niya dito kanina.

Lihim na nakangiti ang magkasintahan na nasa harap sa pakikinig sa dalawa. Tuwang-tuwa ang mga ito na sinusulyapan sila sa rearview mirror habang si Baekhyun ay palihim na nagvivideo sa phone nito.

"Teka, bakit naman kita lolokohin?", magkasalubong ang kilay na tanong niya.

"Ambot nimo. Hindi pa rin ako naniniwala sa'yo."

Hinilot niya ang sintido at pumikit. Kulang nalang yata ay atakihin na si Jongin. Bakit hindi ba naniniwala si Kyungsoo sa kanya kahit sinabi na niya ang totoo?

Tiningnan niya ulit ito. Nakatingin lang ito sa labas. May munting pout na nakapusli sa mga labi nito at gusto na lang niya itong yakapin. Nalulusaw kasi ang puso niya tuwing nakanguso ito.

Umusod siya palapit dito at lihim na napahigikhik si Baekhyun sa harap nila. Nahampas naman ito ng mahina na Yixing na natatawa rin.

"Soo. Totoo naman kasi.", parang batang ungot niya at sinisilip ang mukha nito. Hindi man lang siya nito tinapunan ng tingin.

"Ikaw din magiging first kiss ko kung sakali.", mahinang dagdag niya.

Mabilis itong tumingin sa kanya at nanggigiit ang ngipin na nagsalita. "Pinagloloko mo talaga ako eh. Ano na lang yung dalawang fling mo? For sure, nakahalikan mo na ang mga yun."

"Sa pisngi nga lang eh!", maingay na whine niya.

"Sinisigawan mo ba ako?"

Napatigil siya at agad na nagyuko. "Hindi."

"Pag-kiss nalang kaha mong duha aron mahuman na?" _Maghalikan nalang kaya kayong dalawa para matapos na?,_ nakangising sabi ni Baekhyun na hawak pa rin ang cellphone at nakatutok sa kanila parehas.

Sabay naman silang napalingon ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun sa harap at namilog ang mga mata. Mabilis naman na kumilos si Kyungsoo para sa abutin ang phone ng kaibigan pero mas mabilis pa rin ito. Napuno ng sigaw at tawa ang buong sasakyan kasi pilit pa ring inaagaw ni Kyungsoo ang phone mula kay Baekhyun. Puro, "Baek! Peste! I-delete na!" at "Byun Baekhyun!" at natigil lamang ang mga ito nang natatawang sumigaw si Yixing.

"Pagpuyo kuno mong duha! Nag-drive ko!" _Magsitigil nga kayong dalawa! Nagda-drive ako!_

Sinabunutan naman ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at bineletan lang siya ng huli. Hindi alam kung matatawa ba siya sa lambingan ng magkaibigan o maaawa sa nabugbog na Baekhyun pero mas nauna na yata ang utak niya ang pagtawa at natahimik siya agad nang sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo.

"Nganong tawa-tawa man ka?" _Anong tinatawa-tama mo diyan?_ , cute na singhal nito sa kanya.

Agad naman niyang tinikom ang bibig upang pigilan ang tawa.

"I-kiss nalang si Kyungsoo, bro. Nagselos nasad siguro na." _I-kiss mo nalang si Kyungsoo bro. Baka nagseselos na naman yan.,_ nakangiting sabi ni Yixing habang nakatingin kay Jongin sa rearview mirror. Ito na naman ang nakatanggap ng hampas mula kay Kyungsoo.

Nagpakawala nalang siya ng mahinang tawa kahit medyo namumula ang mga pisngi niya. Naiintidihan naman niya kahit papaano ang sinabi ni Yixing.

"Ayaw palabi ka-excited Soo." _Wag masyadong excited Soo._ , dagdag ni Baekhyun.

\--

Kagaya ng malugod na pagtanggap ng pamilya niya kay Kyungsoo ay iyon din ang natanggap niya mula sa mga magulang nito at sa nakakatanda nitong kapatid na lalaki. Medyo nangatog pa ang tuhod niya kasi mukhang nakakatakot ang itsura ng tatay ni Kyungsoo kasi tahimik lang at walang emosyon ang mukha nito nang ipakilala na siya ni Kyungsoo dito. Pero nang maikwento niya sa hapunan kay Seungsoo ang favorite teams niya sa NBA ay nakisali na ito at natawa nalang si Kyungsoo kasi di niya akalaing matabil din pala ang dila ng ama nito kahit kakakilala lang nito kay Jongin.

Napaka-sweet din ng ina nito. Natuwa ito kasi nadagdagan na naman daw ang mga anak nito (kasama na si Baekhyun at Yixing) at tinukso ang magkapatid na umay na daw ang ginang kay Kyungsoo at Seungsoo kaya masaya ito nang dumating siya.

Punung-puno na din ang gallery ng phone niya ng mga litrato ni Kyungsoo mula pagkabata hanggang nag-binata. Kinunan niya iyon lahat. Pa-sekretong ibinigay ni Seungsoo ang makapal na photo album na puno ng baby pictures nito nang iwan siya ni Kyungsoo sa sandali para tulungan ang mama nito sa pagliligpit. Tutulong sana siya pero nahila na siya ng kuya nito kasi may ipapakita daw ito sa kanya.

At sa lahat ng mga na-picture-an niya mula sa photo album, wala ni isa ang hindi sumisigaw talaga kung gaano ka-cute si Kyungsoo. Bilog na bilog ang mga mata nito pati na din ang malulusog nitong pisngi. Medyo chubby din ito. May iilang pictures din ito kasama ang batang si Baekhyun. Halos ang ilan doon ay nakabusangot si Kyungsoo habang nakaakbay dito ang may malapad na ngiti na si Baekhyun. May iilang class pictures din mula elementary hanggang highschool at pansin niya lagi na nasa may unahan si Kyungsoo dahil na rin siguro sa height nito. Iilan din doon ay katabi si Baekhyun na sintangkad lang din nito.

Peace sign lang din lagi ang nasa wacky shots ng nasa class pictures nito. Tinanong niya din si Seungsoo kung pwede ba siyang humingi ng isang litrato at mabilis itong tumango. Isang pocket-sized na graduation picture ni Kyungsoo noong elementary ang kinuha niya at mabilis na inilagay sa wallet niya. Natatawang nagbilin pa si Seungsoo na wag daw ipakita kay Kyungsoo dahil ito ang malalagot.

At ngayon, nagkukwentuhan sina Jongin, Baekhyun at Yixing sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo nang pumasok ito. Kababalik lang nito mula sa pagtulong sa mama nito. Kumunot ang noo nito nang mapansin silang tatlo na nasa maliit nitong kama.

Tinungo nito ang kabilang gilid ng kwarto nito at kinuha ang malaking comforter. Inilatag nito iyon sa sahig at nilagyan ng iilang unan at kumot mula sa cabinet bago tumingin sa kanila.

"Layas namong duha sa akong higdaanan." _Lumayas kayong dalawa sa higaan ko._

Agad na nagngisihan sina Baekhyun at Yixing at dinamba na ang ngayo'y higaan nito at iniwan si Jongin sa kama nito. Ito lagi ang tinutulugan ng mga ito tuwing nakikitulog ang mga kaibigan sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

"Ganahan lang gyud nimo masolo si Jongin sa imong higdaanan." _Gusto mo lang talaga na masolo si Jongin sa higaan mo_., ngisi ni Baekhyun. Komportable na itong nakahiga at nakaunan sa isang braso ni Yixing.

Tumawa lang si Jongin nang sinipa nito ang binti ni Baekhyun. Ang cute pa rin ng asaran ng mga ito.

Kumuha nalang ito ng damit mula sa cabinet at pumasok na sa banyo para magbihis. Naiwan naman siya sandali na nakamasid lang sa magkasintahang naglalampungan sa may comforter. May ibinubulong si Yixing kay Baekhyun at panay ang hagikgik nito at panaka-naka siyang sinusulyapan.

Bakit pakiramdam niya may iba itong binabalak?

Bumalik naman si Kyungsoo at tiningnan lang ang mga naglalandiang kaibigan bago umupo sa kama nito.

Tiningnan niya ang kabuuan ng kama nito. "Uhm Soo..", namumulang nagkamot muna siya ng ulo bago nagpatuloy. "Sure ka bang dito mo ako patutulugin? Baka mahulog ang isa sa atin."

"Hulog na siya sa'yo Jongin kaya wag ka ng mahiyang tumabi kay Kyungsoo."

Unan naman ang bumugbog kay Baekhyun. Tawa lang ito ng tawa at maging siya ay nakitawa na din.

"Katog na kuno mo!" _Matulog na nga kayo!_

\--

Maaga silang gumayak para mamasyal. Alas tres palang ng madaling araw ay ginising na sila ni Kyungsoo. Mas mabuti na daw yung maaga para daw masulit nila ang mga gagawin buong araw at mahaba-haba pa ang byahe patungo sa first stop nila.

May mga kanya-kanya na din silang mga mga malalaking bag. Hindi niya alam kung saan kinuha ni Yixing ang mga tents nilang dala. Overnight camping daw sa tuktok ng bundok sabi ni Kyungsoo at di naiwasang ma excite ni Jongin kasi first time niyang makakapag-camping. May dala ding GoPro camera si Baekhyun at kanina pa ito kuha ng kuha ng picture sa kanilang apat kahit nasa bus pa sila.

"Anong lugar na to, Soo?", tanong niya at manghang napatingin sa malawak na karagatan. Hindi pa tirik ang araw dahil alas-syete palang ng umaga at kararating lang nila mula sa siyudad. Napaka-asul ng dagat at maputi ang buhangin at napangiti si Jongin sa sobrang ganda ng tanawin. May iilan ring makukulay na bangka sa may dalampasigan.

"Oslob. Ipapakilala kita sa mga gentle giants."

Nagbihis naman sila ng mga pangligo matapos mag-register. At nawindang si Jongin nang makita kung ano ang mga itinutukoy ni Kyungsoo na gentle giants sa papel na pinirmahan niya.

"Teka. Whale Sharks? Sasabayan natin ng langoy ang mga iyon? Soo! Delikado yun!", kabado niyang sabi habang tinutungo na nila ang sasakyang bangka. Hindi pa rin siya sumasakay at pinagtawanan lang siya nina Baekhyun at Yixing na nakaupo na sa bangka at nakasuot na ng mga life vest. Natawa din ang tatlong kasama nila at maging ang lalaki na nag-ga-guide sa kanila.

"Ang totoo Jongin, ipapakain ka talaga ni Kyungsoo sa mga whale sharks kaya ka niya isinama dito.", sabi ni Baekhyun.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya pero bago pa siya makaatras ay pwersahan na siyang nahila ni Kyungsoo pasakay ng bangka. Tumawa pa ito ng malakas nang sinubukan niyang pumalag pero inutusan na nito ang bangkero na lumarga na.

"Katapusan ko na ba, Soo? Sagutin mo nalang kaya ako ngayon din habang wala pa ako sa tiyan ng mga butanding.", tarantang bulalas niya at sinulyapan ang dalampasigan at lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya nang mapansing malayo na sila. Marunong naman siyang lumangoy pero takot pa rin siya sa tubig at sa kung anong mga nasa ilalim nito. Sinusulyapan niya din ang tubig at di maiwasang isipin na baka lumitaw ang butanding at lamunin ng buo ang buong bangka nila.

Naiiyak na siya.

"Naniniwala ka talaga kay Baekhyun? Hindi sila kumakain ng tao, Jongin.", natatawang assure ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at bigla nalang itong ngumiti ng malapad nang may mamataan sa unahan nila. "Ayan na sila."

Sila? So maraming butanding? Puta. Katapusan na ata ni Jongin.

Dalawang naglalakihan at napakaiitim na nilalang ang lumitaw sa may tubig ilang metro sa bangka nila. At dahil sa linaw ng tubig, kitang-kita ni Jongin kung gaano kalaki ang mga iyon at wari niya'y isang buka lang ng bibig ng mga ito, lalamunin na sila ng mga ito.

Napakapit naman siya ng mahigpit kay Kyungsoo. Sina Yixing at Baekhyun naman ay parang wala lang at tuwang-tuwa pa ang mga ito na inilalagay ang mga kamay sa ilalim ng tubig. Ang isang bangkero din ay may dalang isang balde ng malalaking isda na itinatapon sa tubig upang mas lumapit ang mga whale sharks sa bangka na sinasakyan nila.

"Sir, pwede na kayong magpa-picture sa ilalim.", sabi ng isang guide na may hawak din na underwater camera.

Tuluyan ng namutla si Jongin at pakiramdam niya'y hihimatayin na siya nang mabilis naman na nagsialisan sa bangka sina Baekhyun at Yixing at halata na hindi takot ang mga ito. Tinanggal ng mga ito ang mga life vests na suot ang GoPro. Lumangoy pa si Yixing palapit sa nilalang na nasa kanan nila at lumangoy pailalim.

"Jongin! Halika na!", sigaw ni Baekhyun.

Umiling siya at mas hinigpitan niya lalo ang hawak kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya kaya. Nawala na din si Baekhyun. Kinain na kaya ang dalawa sa ilalim? Wag naman sana.

Sinulyapan siya ni Kyungsoo na natatawa. "Hindi mo mae-enjoy kung di mo susubukan."

"Ayoko."

"Sige na."

"Ayoko nga Soo! Nakakatakot! Ang lalaki nung bunganga nila hindi mo ba nakikita?"

Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo sa ka-cute-an niya. Tiningnan nito ang mga kaibigan na tuwang-tuwa pa ring lumalapit sa mga butanding. Alam niyang gusto na nitong makisali at mag-enjoy sa pagtatampisaw kasama ang mga whale sharks at mga kaibigan nito.

"Sasamahan naman kita."

Iling pa din ang isinagot niya. Huminga ito ng malalim at ngumiti. Tinanggal nito ang mga kamay niya sa bisig nito. Ayaw sana niya itong bitawan kasi takot siyang baka lamunin ito ng whale shark. Ayaw niyang mangyari yun.

Lumapit naman ito ng kaunti sa kanya at kumabog ang dibdib niya nang bigla itong bumulong.

"Pag may isang picture ka kasama ang mga butanding sa ilalim ng tubig..", tumigil ito at tumawa ng mahina sa tenga niya bago nagpatuloy.

"I _whale_ be your boyfriend. For real."

\--

Kanina pa nakangiti si Jongin habang nakatitig sa isang papel na hawak niya. Sobrang saya niya lang na gusto na niya lang magtatalon sa tuwa. Napansin naman iyon ni Baekhyun. At maski si Yixing ay lihim ding napapangiti habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na tahimik lang sa tabi ni Jongin pero kapansin-pansin ang ngiti nito sa mga labi.

"Kanina lang umaga, takot na takot ka sa mga whale sharks. Ngayon naman, hindi mo maalis ang tingin mo diyan sa hawak mo.", nakangising sabi ni Baekhyun at kinagatan ang isang piraso ng lechon manok na pananghalian nila.

Nasa Kasawan Falls daw ng Badian sila ngayon. Nag-bus naman sila galing sa Oslob papunta sa isa sa mga pinakamagandang talon sa Cebu. Isa din ito sa ipinagmamalaki ng lugar at sobrang dami din ng turista sa lugar. Malayo-layo din ang byahe pero hindi niya pa rin ramdam ang pagod dahil sa sobrang sayang nararamdaman niya. Malayo din ang nalakad nila at manghang-mangha si Jongin.

Kung asul ang dagat ng Oslob, mas matingkad na asul ang katubigan na umaagos mula sa talon. Nasa gitna ito ng mga naglalakihang mga bato at mga kakahuyan at nalula si Jongin sa sobrang refreshing ng lugar. Napakalamig ng hangin at napakalinis ng tubig. Hindi niya alam kung saan ang abot ng dumadaloy na tubig pero ang sabi ni Yixing, nasa ikalawang station daw sila. May tatlong station ang falls at aakyatin talaga ang ikalawa at pangatlo. Maraming tao ang unang station kaya nag-hike sila paakyat para sa ikalawa. Sobrang ganda din niyon.

May raft din sa ilalim ng bumabagsak na tubig at may iilang tao ring nakasakay sa mga iyon. Massage din daw sa katawan ang bagsak ng tubig kaya madaming naeenganyo na sumakay sa raft. May mga batang nagki-cliff diving mula sa mataas na bato at may iilan din na nagswi-swing sa isang lubid na nakatali sa isang puno bago magtumilapon sa tubig.

Nag-angat naman ng tingin si Jongin bago sinulyapan si Kyungsoo na tahimik pa ring kumakain sa tabi niya. Nag renta sila ng isang cottage at napagpasyahan ng mananghalian. Mamaya pa sila maliligo kaya nauna na silang kumain dahil gutom na daw si Baekhyun.

"Ano kaya yung ibinulong ni Soo kay Jongin kanina sa bangka at bakit nalang siya naunang tumalon kaysa kay Kyungsoo.", patakang tanong naman ni Yixing na may mapanuksong himig sa boses.

Tumawa nalang si Jongin at lihim pinisil ang isang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng mesa. Ewan ba niya pero hanggang ngayon, kumakabog pa rin ang puso niya dahil sa saya.

"Amin na lang yun.", medyo namumulang sabi niya.

"Feeling ko halik ang kapalit nun.", tukso ni Baekhyun.

"Unang halik, babe.", segunda ni Yixing.

Napahiyaw naman si Baekhyun nang sinipa ito ni Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng mesa.

Napangiti nalang siya. Hindi alam ng mga ito na hindi lang halik ang makukuha niya kay Kyungsoo, kundi nakuha na din niya sa wakas ang napakatamis nitong "Oo."

\--

"So tayo na ba talaga?", nahihiyang tanong niya.

Nasa loob na sila ng tent. Nandito na sila ng camping site sa Osmeña Peak sa Dalaguete. Dito na nila napagpasyahan na magpalipas ng gabi. Sunset din ang naabutan nila sa ilang minutong pagha-hike papunta sa tuktok. Napakataas ng bundok at napakaluntian ng buong paligid. May mga naglalakihang bato at kitang-kita mula dito ang lawak ng karagatan na nasa baba.

Gabi na at medyo puno na din ang lugar dahil may iba ding nagka-camping. Malamig na malamig kasi nasa ibabaw sila. Katabi lang din ng tent nila ang tent ni Yixing at Baekhyun. Hindi nila alam na nakikinig pala ang dalawa sa labas at lihim itong naghahagikgikan habang pinakikinggan sila.

"Bakit? Gusto mong bawiin ko?", nakingiting sabi nito habang inaayos ang higaan nila.

Lumapit naman siya dito ng kaunti at ngumisi. "As if mababawi mo. May proof ako.", tukoy niya sa picture na kuha na kasama niya ang isa sa mga butanding.

"Pero corny mo, Soo.", umusod siya palapit ng may malapad na ngiti. "May, "I _whale_ your boyfriend" ka pang nalalaman."

Sinuntok siya nito sa braso habang namumula. "Bawiin ko na nga lang!"

Mas lalo pa siyang ngumisi at hinapit ito sa beywang. Inilapit niya ang mukha dito. Sabay na kumabog ang mga dibdib nila nang mapagtantong sobrang lapit nila sa isa't-isa na halos magkayakap na silang dalawa.

"Hindi mo na mababawi. At wala ka ng kawala pa.", nakangiting sabi niya.

At tuluyan na niyang idinampi ang mga labi sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo.

\--


End file.
